My Bloody Princess
by DXM Junkie
Summary: She rolled onto her back and kissed him. They were both too intoxicated with the drug and the sensations. Her world had little butterfly's fluttering across the walls of punk band posters and old clothing. Au. Inukag. Complete.
1. Live

My Bloody Princess

_Chapter One_: **Live****  
**

:---:

_"Raise high monolithic status so fragile, As they fall I am ever enthralled. Gaze, lie, and smirk in your time, Your arrogance will suit you well till fashion is dispelled. As waves of plastic fame go out of fashion, Your forever unknown. From above a rain of ashes descends." _

**Makeshift Wings **AFI

:---:

"Kagome..." An old man told her, his cheeks red from the cold. "Come here, sweetie."

"Grandpa!"

A young girl in pink shorts and a butterfly tank ran up to her beloved Grandpa at full speed, and hugged him desperately. The young girl, Kagome Higurashi, 5, had black hair, held back with two frogs clips.

Her startling green eyes, like the ocean, where her most beautiful quality. That was of course besides her pure heart, and loving ways. This little one was as innocent as they could get.

"Grandpa! Tell me a story!" She cried, poking his cheeks and laughing as she made funny faces out of him. He nuzzled her nose affectionately. "Of course, Love." He said, sitting down on the old rocking chair Saru Higurashi had made for his daughter.

The room they resided in had wooden floors, and sun was shining through the many windows, making the wood shine as well. It was a beautiful, and warm, day in Oahu, Hawaii. For once, no clouds were in the sky, and had Kagome been a little older, she would most likely be at the ravenous beaches, crowded with sexy surfer boys.

But to this little girl, boys still had cooties.

Her Grandfather closed his eyes, making a small 'Hmmm...' noise.

"What story to tell you...?" he wondered out-loud. Kagome looked at him before clapping her hands.

"A story with a princess! And a happy ending!"

Her grandfather shook his head. His eyes had taken a sad glaze to them, unbeknown to the girl. He remembered how his own wife had always told him to tell a story like that. Goddess blesses her soul.

'Not all stories have happy endings.' He though, quickly regaining his smile, and choosing some random story about a shrine maiden, and the demon who loved her. The girl was overjoyed at his choice, and listened to it with glittering eyes.

:---:

Kagome feel to her knee's with a plunk. The scenery had changed dramatically. Instead of the warm, wooden room, she was in a lonely cemetery. Tears fell down her little cheeks, making them swell and tint to a red color.

The rain pours sullenly, and the mood was so... melancholy.

The many people who had came to see the burial of Grandpa Higurashi were filing out, very slowly, and whispering prayers. All of the people in black had scared her, but sadness outweighs fear in her mind.

Pounding the ground with her fists, she wanted her Grandpa back badly.

Her mother watched her, and bent over, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly. She was, off course, very sad. It had been her husband's father, and her daughter was so close to him.

Katana Higurashi had seen the damage it had caused her husband, Saru, but her daughter expressed her grief more clearly. Grandpa Higurashi had died of a heart attack. That she was at least a little glad for- his death had not been painful.

"Kagome... he is flying with the angels now." She told her daughter, and tried coaxing her off the muddy ground. Kagome wouldn't move. Pounding on the ground of few more times, the young girl yelled, "Grandpa! You never told me the end to that last fairy tale! Please come back and tell me!"

Katana shook her head and a tear feel from her cheek.

:---:

A now 6-year-old Kagome crammed her head between her pillow and lumpy mattress. Her parent's curses and yells could still be heard through the material. They were always fighting now, and Kagome couldn't stop it. Her brother, Sota, was the cause of this one.

He had spilled some of her mother's beer and she had punched him.

Salty tears fell from her cheek.

Her Grandpa would always tell her these fights were just her parent's way of working out life. Kagome had believed him, as an innocent young child should, but now she doubted his words.

Her mother's shrill voice rang in her mind. "SARU! DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT ON THIS FAMILY!"

The door slammed, Kagome sprang from her bed and ran to the front of the house. Her mother was on the couch, trembling. Empty bottles of liquor were tipped over on the coffee table, and beer pooled onto the nice wood floors. Katana looked at her daughter with a dark look Kagome had never seen. A look of almost hate.

Kagome heard her father's car start, and pulled away from the driveway. He gave her one last pitied look. Her two-year-old brother was sitting next to him. Sota was so little, and his big eyes looked confused. He had a bluish- yellow bruise on his left cheek.

"**_DADDY!_**" She screamed, flinging herself to the widow.

He drove away.

:---:

Kagome flew up in her bed.

She was sweating and panting slightly. Looking around her, her eyes focused on her familiar room. No longer was it the lovely wood room, but a cheap sell-off her bitch of a mother had bought after they sold her old house.

Her shit lay on the floor. Piles of cloths, old Cosmopolitan magazines, make-up, and on the upside-down crate she used as a bed-stand, the only possession that mattered anything to her, was a picture of her Grandpa.

The nightmares had always plagued Kagome, but they were always worse after she had gotten drunk. Shaking her head silently, she sat up in the small mattress. Her head pounded and she padded her way to the old run-down kitchen softly. Grabbing four Ibuprofens she shoved them down with a glass of stale water.

Her mother groaned from the couch.

Her house was small, and she hated it. Her mother was a drunken whore, who slept with her nasty pimp, Hichi Takashi. Kagome shivered at the name alone. How she despised the man. He was ugly, greasy, and smelled like cat vomit. The only reason she could figure that her mom fucked that bastard, was that she needed the money.

Guess strippers didn't get paid as much anymore.

The house only had four rooms. The kitchen, living room, bathroom, and one bedroom. When moving in, Kagome had taken the bedroom, telling her mother to fuck off and live in the living room where she belonged.

Katana had given in to Kagome, that once.

Their relationship was very fucked up. Kagome's mother blamed Kagome for her bastard father leaving. She would often tell Kagome that she was worthless, mostly because the bastard had taken her brother Sota and left Kagome with Katana.

Kagome silently hated her father more than her mother did.

Another muffled snore came from the couch.

"Wake up Katana!" Kagome yelled, walking past the couch and back into her room. Her head was still pounding from the party Sango had taken her to the night before, but Kagome figured she could last the day at school.

Putting on some blue shorts and a black t-shirt, she walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was Kagome's least-favorite place in the shit-whole that was passed for a house. It was an ugly aqua color, and rust caked everything.

She spent two moments pulling her hair up in a fashion bun, and brushing her teeth. Grabbing her old yellow backpack she kicked the couch. Katana's eyes opened.

Kagome glared. "Get up, slut. You have to go fuck guys for a buck, remember."

Her mother scowled, and spoke in a low tone; "Don't talk to me that way, girl."

Kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking, "Like you deserve any better?"

She slammed the door on purpose and was greeted by fresh air. The musty Hawaiian climate greeted her and the glare quickly left her face. She relaxed and let the wind rush through her body. Ever since they had moved, Kagome had walked to school because they lived so close, now that she minded of course. Her morning walks gave her time to daydream. Time to think. Living in town was one of the minor perks of living with a stripper. They couldn't afford cars, so they had to live in-town. Swinging her hips slightly, she walked into the school yard. Her head-ach was not all gone, but it had lessened considerably.

She saw her best friend leaning against a wall, smoking.

"Hey Sango. Wild party last night."

Sango snorted. "I had such a bad hangover, I didn't want to come to school."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's so you."

"Well, you know, we have to keep up our image." Sango smirked at her own comment, before looking down at her clothes. A tight black tank with the smallest mini-skirt they could find at Target. Kagome smiled as well.

The two bad-ass-princess. Kagome and Sango. They practically ruled the campus, and all the guys worshiped them. Most of the girls were jealous, but never mouthed of. You could always expect the worst when it came with those two. The daughter of a stripper and the daughter of a crack-head; they had many ways of getting revenge.

Walking to first period, they chatted about some random party. Then there was a distinct slapping sound, and Sango swirled around, smiling coolly yet dangerously. A very well manicured hand was placed on her firm butt, and the owner of the hand was smiling a very perverted smile.

"Hello Miroku."

"Hey Sango. I see you truly are a tight ass."

To Kagome surprise, Sango grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level. An inch away from his lips she purred, "Lets see if what they say about big hands is true." He had smiled, and his eyes glazed over. Kagome twirled around, knowing Sango would go in for the kill and probably pull his pants down, giving him a blow job right there.

Hopefully she would remember to take him to a utility closet or something this time. She had given a guy a hand-job in the middle of the hallway last year. The teachers had never looked at her the same way, then again, no one usually did.

"I'm going to first period!" Kagome called back, but the only response she got was a muffled moan. Smiling ruefully, she just told herself that it wasn't her fault her friend was so weird and horny.

Pouring herself on her bed, Kagome tried very hard to forget where she was and not fall asleep that very moment. It had been a long, long day. Despite her major attack of the sleepiness, she had shit to do.

"Looooong day." She murmered.

Sango had, somehow, not gotten caught 'playing' with Miroku, and had made it to first period with only being 23 minutes late. Her teacher had been thoroughly pissed, and told Sango she had a detention.

Kagome giggled very girly as she remembered that.

Sango had so many detentions for doing various things that if she chose to actually go to one, she would end there till next year. Kagome had a lot of homework to do, but she didn't give a shit.

Grades had never been that important to her. Sure, she wasn't failing, she just wasn't getting straight A's. But, no one really expected anything out of her so it really didn't matter if she failed or was on the honor role. It's not like what grades she had in school mattered about were she was in life at that particular moment anyways.

Sighing again, she pulled herself up and looked through the floor to find a cute outfit. She was planning to go over to Sango's a little later, and they would probably call a bunch of guys to come over. She had to be dressed in her best.

Picking out a pair of surfer shorts and a small, almost see-through T- shirt, she brushed her hair, and waited for the bitch to come back from the strip club so she could leave. She could already hear the comments her mother would say about her outfit in her head. Kagome rolled her eyes at those comments most of the time. Katana was the fucking hooker, not her.

As expected, Kagome's mother had returned home only a short while later.

Groaning, Kagome saw Hichi walk up behind Katana.

Rushing back to her room, she put on a sweatshirt. That greasy pimp Hichi had always had a nasty sort of crush on her, and she'd be damned if she let him see her boobs. Her mother walked into the house and glared at Kagome.

"Hey Slut." Kagome commented, smiling dryly at the dark look her mother gave her.

Walking into the kitchen, Kagome grabbed a hot pocket and began to heat it up. She heard Hichi talking to Katana about using a dildo or some other nasty ass thing, and rolled her eyes again.

It sickened her how kinky her mother was.

Kagome had always loved fucking guys the normal way. No weird shit pulled. It wasn't really her thing to use handcuffs or screw like bunnies in a small bathroom in McDonalds. Her mother started changing into something else and Hichi walked into the kitchen were Kagome was waiting patiently for her hot pocket to warm up.

"Hey Kag."

"Don't call me that." She muttered darkly, walking into her room and grabbing her purse. She locked her door, and walked back into the kitchen. Grimly, she remembered the reason why she even had to lock her bedroom door.

She had caught Hichi in her room, sniffing her thongs. If that wasn't gross enough as it is, her mother was laying naked on HER bed, and small sperm stains surrounded her.

Yuck. Kagome had been scarred for life, and had to go out and buy new sheets.

"Katana! I'm going to Sango's to, uh, study." She said, walking towards the door. Katana rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her daughter, and put in a porn video that her and Hichi could watch.

Kagome had almost gotten to the door when Hichi cut her off.

He had her hot-pocket in his smelly hands, and smiled. He took a bite out of it and gave it to her, licking his lips as if her were sexy or something. Kagome flicked him off, and the smile dropped.

He glared and held up his hand to slap her, but he heard Katana saying;

"Hiiiichiii... C'mere!"

He glared at her one more time before moving out of her way. Would he have really hit her? She was sure of it. She rushed out of the door and half ran to Sango's.

Not before she threw away the last hot-pocket she would ever eat.

:---:

Next Chapter: **Drugs**


	2. Drugs

My Bloody Princess

_Chapter Two_:** Drugs**

::---::

_"...And you cant change me. Cause we lost it all, Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect...:_

**Perfect** Simple Plan

::---::

Kagome laid back into Sango's couch and smiled at the TV.

She was still wearing her see-through T-shirt with the short skirt. Sango was wearing a red tube top with the words, "Meow." On it, and a pair of Capri shorts. A few bracelets were on her wrists, and a chocker adorned her neck.

Kagome was currently watching an old re-run of Jackass, and having enough fun to amuse. Sango was currently trying to make her hair look perfect for her 'beloved' Miroku. He would be their in a couple of minutes.

Sango had told her they had gotten a full shipment of some hard-to-get drugs. White Light, Pure Sunshine, Ecstasy, that sort of thing. Kagome only had 50$ on her, but she was sure she could get at least some acid or weed.

She had told Kagome that one of his friends was coming, so they could get stoned and have sex galore. Kagome had rolled her eyes at that comment. She would NOT sleep with some guy she didn't know. No way. That crossed even her lines.

"So, have you heard about the new guy at school?" Sango asked as she pulled her hair into two piggy-tails.

"New Guy? Hot or Not?"

"Hot. Heard he has silver hair, and amber eyes."

"Name?"

"Like hell if I know."

"Age?"

"About ours, if not one year older."

"Interesting. Loser? Stoner?"

"Not quiet determined."

"First day today?"

"Yep, You got it!" Kagome giggled like a true high-school girl should, and tried to picture what this guy would look like. Sighing, she guessed that by Monday he would probably be on the 'loser' list, and she would never get to meet him. That was the way her life was at that damn Anti-High School.

A knock on the door came a few moments later, and Sango opened it to reveal Miroku and a guy with sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled awkwardly at her, and she gave her own smirk. He was wearing a faded mustard yellow baseball shirt, and a pair of dickies blue jeans. Miroku was wearing his usual purple man-slut shirt, and a pair of tan shorts. A pair of flip-flops completed the outfit.

"Kagome," Miroku said, smiling at the look she was giving his friend, "This is Joel."

Joel smiled at her again.

Kagome had determined something very important. She WOULD sleep with some guy she didn't know. Yep, yep! (A/N: I know Kagome seems a bit cheap right now, but she don't worry! Her actions will have consequences! Fuck- I sound like a poser! )

"What did you bring?" Sango asked, sitting onto Miroku's lap. Joel answered for him.

"Weed and a new drug called 'Blood.'" He said opening a green backpack. His blue eyes looked into her green ones and she melted. Smiling seductively, she purred, "Well, how much does it cost?"

"$20 Per Pill."

Kagome's jaw dropped slightly. "20$?!"

He nodded. "But this shit is worth it. It's imported all the way form anime- country Japan. It lasts all night and gives you no down time once you swallow it."

Kagome thought about this for a moment, before taking out a 50$.

"Got any change?" she asked.

Joel just smiled.

::---::

Kagome tilted her head back and laughed. Joel had been right.

The swirls of green and blue never left her mind, and she had never felt so good in her entire life. Next to her Sango and Miroku were fucking like bunnies, and when she watched them it seemed almost surreal. They were moaning and smiling.

Joel was sitting next to her, and his blue eyes was watching his hand intently. Kagome tried to giggle, but it came as a slur, as if she were drunk. Joel didn't seem to notice. He just tilted his hand to the left, and the right.

Blue, Green, Yellow... they swirled and the smallest moan Sango would make was enticing. Kagome was rapidly getting horny at the though of fucking the sweet piece of ass sitting next to her in a daze.

"Want to go to another room?" She asked, her head bobbing from one side to another. He nodded and pulled himself up, and they slowly walked into Sango's bedroom. It was very difficult to do because when you walked your body tilted even more than when you were drunk. But the moment he had closed the door, Kagome's mouth was pressed against his and they were both in heaven.

Their tongue's swirled with one another, and slowly their clothes had managed to find there way of their bodies. Gasping for air she pulled her lips down and kissed his firm chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Joel managed to ask through his trip on the Nirvana bus.

Not answering, she pulled him onto Sango's bed with a large thump. They rolled around and fore played for a while, both too intoxicated with the drug and the sensations. Her world had little butterfly's fluttering across the walls of band posters and old clothing. The lights would come on and off in her mind, and she loved when his flesh touched hers.

She had some sense to make him put on a condom before he entered her, but Kagome realized, in that jacked-up state, that she had never felt so pure, or so dirty, in her whole life.

And it wasn't a good thing.

::---::

She woke up the next morning felling like shit. Her head pounded, and the area between her legs hurt. She knew they were bruised without even looking. Opening her eyes, her whole body shook at the intensity of the light.

She found she had trashed Sango's room, and her head was right next to a fairly small dick. She moaned in pain and got up only to see Joel slumbering happily. He was holding Sango's pink teddy bear, and a puddle of puke was laying peacefully on his right.

Trying to sit up, she managed to lose her balance, fall of the bed, and hit her head on the table by the door. "Fuck..." She muttered, her voice shaky and cracking. Shaking her head slowly, she looked at the clock and saw the time was 11:24. It was Friday, so she was supposed to be at school.

Why fucking bother?

Wondering if either Sango or Miroku had gone to school, she dragged herself back into the living room. Sango was still on top of Miroku and they were sleeping like they would never get up. Miroku was still inside of Sango.

Kagome gagged a bit, and ran to the bathroom where she vomited any food she had into the rusty toilet. Wiping her face clean she wondered if it was the drugs that made her puke or the sight of Miroku naked.

Sitting back against the wall she in took a few breaths. Remembering how she had felt last night, and how dirty she was, she felt truly like a whore. Even the drugs that were supposed to make her feel good ended up making her feel even worse.

Well she had been sleeping nude in a bed with a guy that she only just met, she had a dream about her Grandpa. Her loving, caring and wonderful grandpa.

His memory was dishonored by her impurity.

She didn't deserve to even dream about such a sweet old man. Her Grandpa was the only family member she had ever loved, and if he saw her now he would be truly ashamed. She decided there, sitting ass naked on Sango's bathroom floor, that that was the last time she would ever take the drug 'Blood.'

Putting on her clothes, she left Sango's house with only one thought.

That she was exactly that.

Impure.

::---::

Next Chapter: **Loser**


	3. Loser

My Bloody Princess

_Chapter Three_: **Loser**

::---::

_"Where are you walking, What are you staring at now? Are you still chasing that dream, You once told me about? But for you to protect that precious dream, I couldn't be with you."_

**Still Alone** Ayumi Hamasaki

::---::

Kagome's feet felt 80 pounds heavier as she walked back to the house.

Katana and Hichi probably cared less that she hadn't come home the night before, so she knew she wasn't in any sort of trouble. In fact, they were probably sitting on her couch, naked, just like Sango and Miroku were.

When she got back to the house, she was surprised to find that they were gone. Her mother had left her a note with a 200 bill that said, "Be back Monday. Buy Pizza or Something."

What a responsible, loving mother.

Kagome dragged herself to her bedroom, unlocked the door, and fell on the bed without one second thought. She was asleep in moments.

During the weekend Kagome hadn't heard from Sango or Joel, but that was how it usually was. Joel had probably forgotten about her by now and Sango usually didn't call after a big Friday night like that anyway.

Kagome sort hoped she would though.

By Monday, Kagome felt like an anorexic. She had not eaten all weekend, instead blowing the 200 bucks her bitch of a mom gave her on weed. Her stomach was really weak, and when she threw up, she ended up throwing up blood.

At school on Monday, Sango was surprisingly there. She looked a bit happier than Kagome did, and Sango said this was due to the fact that she and Miroku had sex 14 times in 6 hours. Oh, joy.

Kagome was walking slowly now to her second period class, staring at her latest test. Civics. Yuck.

She had gotten an 80 on it though. That wasn't that bad. Turning around a corner she collided with something really hard, which smelled rater good.

"Wha!?" She yipped, falling back before a strong arm steadied her. She looked up into amber eyes. Blinking she realized this must be the new guy that Sango had talked about last Friday.

"I haven't seen you around before." She observed. "What is your name?"

He raised an eyebrow, and a dry look came across his face. "Inuyasha." He said. Kagome smiled inwardly. This guy was hot. His silver hair ran down his face, and his lips looked so kissable.

"Well thank you Inuyasha. See ya around." She said sweetly, walking to the side of him. He rolled his eyes. She would see him around, but like hell he would talk to her. He had already heard a ton of rumors about that girl with crystal green eyes. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, she slept with anything with a dick, and she was the biggest two-faced bitch in the world.

Walking to his second period as well, he wondered silently if the rumors were true. Sesshoumaru had always told him to not judge people by rumors, but this chick looked exactly like the girls in his first hour had said.

Only hotter.

Kagome sat in her seat next to Sango.

It was chemistry, one of the only classes she had with Sango besides Math. Sango seemed to be in a daze, and was totally eye-candying Miroku.

"I met that new guy."

Sango turned her head. "You did?"

"Yep, I collided with him in the halls. Says his name is Inuyasha. He's cute."

Sango looked at Kagome with a funny expression before sighing; realizing Kagome had not heard the latest scoop of gossip the school had to offer. "He is already a proclaimed loser."

"Huh? Why?"

Sango giggled. "A guy from his old school was talking to Henya, and he is a computer nerd. A lot of people think he is gay, and he doesn't do any drugs. I would stay away from _him_, Kag. He will ruin your reputation."

Kagome nodded, but inwardly sighed. He had been hot too. Too bad he was a loser, and if one of the school's princesses were seen hanging around him, there would be hell to pay from the guys, and a ton of rumors from the girls.

That was the way things worked.

After school, Kagome walked with Sango to the back of the school.

Their was rumor to be a huge party on Friday, and Miroku was going to get the fake ID's in exchange for 20$ worth of joints. Kagome had the drugs in her back pocket and they slowly walked to the cafeteria.

The girls had decided to yet again jip the lunch-people, and steal their money so they could go by some more clothes.

Sneaking into it was easy, and the money they got was usually pretty good. Seeing two 50's on the table beside an old desk, they grabbed it and ran to Miroku's house to meet up with him.

Kagome sometimes felt bad for stealing from the cafeteria, but without that money she had no source of income to get her weed or clothes. She was also too fucking lazy to get a job.

Miroku's house was even uglier than hers.

It was a one story run down apartment, which only had three rooms. It was so small, and he had shit crammed everywhere. When they got there he was sitting on his small couch watching some porno, masturbating.

'God! Are all guys so fucking sex-craved?' Kagome thought to herself well they traded the joints for the fake ID's. Sango and Miroku started taking of their clothes and Kagome left without saying goodbye. She hated his house anyway, and they fucked every second they got.

It was so disconcerting.

Kagome decided to go to the cemetery in which her grandfather was buried. It was a long walk up a big hill, but she hadn't been there in a month to pray.

Walking there very slowly she got their at sunset, and stared at the grave for a very long time. The only thing on the grave was, "Taji Higurashi. March 16, 1923- May 18, 1996. Beloved father and Faithful friend." She looked around the graveyard, and seeing no one was there, she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

She never cried when anyone was watching. It was against her own rules.

"Would you be ashamed of me?" She asked her Grandpa's grave. "Would you spit your son for walking out, and yell at your step-daughter for becoming a stripper, and tell your granddaughter that she is a dirty whore?"

Her voice cracked, and she put her hand over her eyes, he body now shaking with sobs. She rarely cried like this but after the realization Friday, she really felt that this was the only way she could express herself.

She wasn't like Sango and screwed guys to make herself feel better, or told nasty rumors to make everything go away... this was really the only way she could express herself. She felt like a ninny for crying, but for once that seemed ok to do as well.

"Why Grandpa?!" She suddenly yelled at the grave. "Why did you leave me?!"

"Why? Why? Why?!" She mumbled.

She thought no one was watching, but a flash of silver hair disappeared from the cemetery, and a saddened face of a boy who she would have seen had her eyes not been so glazed from crying.

Inuyasha had heard her crying, and screaming, and realized the conclusion he had came to before was wrong. His heart had clutched when he had seen her cry. And for the first time in his life, alls he really wanted to do was take a person's pain away, and make this one girl smile.

::---::

Next Chapter: **Silence**


	4. Silence

My Bloody Princess

_Chapter Four_: **Silence**

::---::

_"Through the wind and the rain, She stands hard as a stone, In a world that she cant rise above, But her dreams give her wings, And she fly's to a place where she's loved, Concrete angel."_

**Concrete Angel** Martina McBride

::---::

The week flew by quickly for Kagome since her private little display of tears at the cemetery. It was now the day of the party that everyone had been so hyped about. Sango had been talking about it all week, and even Henya had decided it would be bad for her little 'Weeds Store' if she didn't show up. With her fake ID in hand, Kagome walked back to the shit- whole she guessed was a house.

It took her a while because it was very humid out, and her thoughts had seemed to drift her off to different places, but she finally walked up to the front door. Opening it, she walked in and went straight to her room without a second thought, but the moment she got to that door she froze.

The lock that she had on her door was undone. It was discarded on the floor, and her door had a very large dent on the top left side. Kagome immediately assumed someone had broken in to steal money and the few other half expensive items she owned. Her breathing became heavier, and she felt her hair stand on end.

Slowly, and more cautiously than she thought she should have been, she opened the door and peered into her room. Holding her breath she saw a figure moving around her room, almost in a drunken lure. He (The body size looked to be the build of a male) was lugging around, and Kagome was lost for words.

Opening the door more it creaked suddenly and the man's body jerked up, peering at her. Fear swept over her when she realized it was a very drunk or stoned Hichi. His face has grease all over it and it looked like he had tried to save in his drunken state because there were little cut notches all over his cheeks.

This normally would not have made her fearful, but the glazed look in his eyes would have made any normal person tremble.

"C'mere Kagggommeeee..." He said, flopping on the mattress that made up her bed and motioning for her to come sit by him with a flick of his wrist. She remained by the door unmoving, but rather amused by his antics. He was acting as if she would just jump on top of him and fuck him right there. Let his dick be in the same place on her that it was just in her mother a couple of hours ago. "I just want to have a wittle funnnn..." He told her, smiling and running his hands through his greasy hair.

Kagome still hesitated, the humor of the situation gone.

By now, the drunken Hichi was getting a little angry. He stood again and headed towards the door slowly. Kagome stood her ground and prepared for the worst.

It came.

The next few moments fell on her like a blur. He had grabbed her right wrist in a painful motion, squeezing her poor flesh tightly and pulling her towards him with all of his strength. He then spun her around, and flew her across her own small bedroom.

Kagome yelped as she hit her wall, and tumbled on her bed with a large thud. She tried to catch her breath, but found that the wind had been knocked out of her. Hichi was back on her bed in almost one second, and now straddling her.

She pushed at him, gasping, her lungs still screaming for air.

"Get the FUCK off of me!" She screamed once she was able to, desperately trying to punch him, kick him, do anything to get him off of her. He pinned her wrists by her head with one hand and she could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath. She screamed. With his left hand he pulled under her skimpy shirt and fondled her breast, jerking it with his blistered fingers.

She gasped , preparing to scream again, but then she felt a sting on her cheek. His hand had quickly removed itself from their previous position, and he had slapped her with his palm. She screamed again, this time with all of her might.

He got off of her, and grabbed her arm, jerking her to the wooden floor. Laying on her stomach, she felt his sharp shoe make contact with her right side, and she was flipped over by the strength of the kick.

A few more swift movements by him, and her stomach was bleeding painfully, indents of shoe prints and blood surging out of them. "You little fucking whore! You fuck everyone! Why don't you wanna screw me?! Am I not good enough for you?!" He surged, mostly out of anger.

She got up her courage and looked him straight in the eye, gathering what dignity she had left in her current position and spat, "Fuck you!"

He screamed at her and lunged, grabbing her raven hair and pulling her yet again, this time with the intent to drag her out into the hallway. She was about to scream out for the fourth or fifth time but they both heard the front door screen shut, and her Katanas' voice yelling, "Kagome! I'm back you little bitch! Did you kill yourself yet?"

Hichi looked down at her and her body became rigid when the feeling of cold, sharp metal came in contact with her throat. He glared at her, but the glazed look had still not left his eyes.

"If you fucking tell ANYONE, I will fucking slit your throat. And don't think that buying a new little lock will work. I got past this one, I can get past all the others." He spat maliciously, "I'll fuck you little Kag- chan, don't you worry."

"Hichi? Are you hear? Kagome?" She heard her Katanas' voice again, and Hichi rose from his crouch, taking the sharp knife from her neck. "Yes, I'm hear babbbby" Hichi then slurred in a lighter tone, stepping on her bleeding stomach in quest to reach the door.

"C'mon, I wanna get some chow."

He slammed her door shut, and Kagome closed her eyes not moving. She heard her Katana giggle, then the sound of the front door closing. Soon after, the sound of Hichi's old buick came to her ears, but faded.

Wetness fell down her cheeks, and she curled herself into a ball ignoring the sharp protests coming from her stomach. She sobbed, but not too loudly, and eventually rose back up to her feet.

Looking at her clock, (Which read 6:24), She dimly thought that she still had 3 hours to take her shower, bandage her stomach, change her clothes, and pull herself together in time for the party.

Kagome rubbed her hands to her eyes, and tried to cling to the only happy thoughts she could think of. Her grandpa... But eventually only bad thoughts spread throughout her mind.

Grandpa.

_:: Rape. ::  
_  
Happy.

_:: Dirty. ::  
_  
Smile.

_:: Dead. ::  
_  
Stories.

_:: Crying. ::  
_  
Love.

_:: Knife. ::  
_  
Hope.

_:: Alone. ::  
_  
Light.

_:: Silence... ::  
_  
Kagome stripped herself of her clothes, and stood in front of the rusty bathroom mirror. She cleared her throat and with a tears running down her cheeks muttered;

"Once upon a time there was a girl, She was weak, and ugly. She was a slut and dishonored the memory of the only person who had ever been kind to her in her entire life. Her mother hated her, her mother's boyfriend tried to rape her, and for one in her lifetime, the girl finally felt what it is like to truly want to die."

::---::

Next Chapter: **Party**


	5. Party

My Bloody Princess 

_Chapter Five_: **Party**

::---::

_"If I could I would do all of this again. Travel back in time with you to where this all began. We could hide ourselves and leave the world behind, make believe there's something left to find..."_

**Miles Apart** Yellowcard.

::---::

Kagome pulled her sweatshirt over herself tighter as she walked over to Sango's house. Her strides where long, and she huffed slightly as she quickened her pace. Her whole body hurt still from that damn Hichi's little attack.

Walking into Sango's house, she prayed silently that Sango would not notice all of her bruises and scars. To her luck, Sango had not even given it a second thought when she handed Kagome her fake ID.

About an hour later Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and their friend Henya were all standing in front of the house that party was in. People where screaming, couples making out, idiots being chased by rednecks... it was something out of a fucking movie.

Both Kagome and Sango strut in like they were the queens of the world. A bunch of girls where already glaring at them by two minutes, but a bunch of hot surfer guys were also looking at them with lust in their eyes.

Kagome walked over to a table sitting in the corner of the mosh room and saw three dumb-ass looking guys looking at her suggestively. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Should you handle this, or me?" Sango asked, looking at her nail like she was god.

"I got this." Kagome giggled. Swinging her hips like a slut she reached down her arms at the nearest guy. He had blond hair and green eyes, she of course she would take him. Squishing her arms together, she let him oogle her rack, and she sat on his lap quickly.

"Hey..." She purred in his left ear. "Me and my friends are soooo tired from that long walk here, that we would like a place to sit. Please Move?" She asked innocently. He nodded dumbly.

Kagome got up and watched him scrabble out of his chair. She smiled and waved to him before sitting down in the vacant seat. She saw all of his friends get up and rush over to him, each whispering, "Do you know who that was?! Kagome Higurashi!! She's a babe!!"

Sango and Kagome smiled at one another. Miroku kissed Kagome on her forehead. "Thanks honey..." he said, though not perverted. "Any time!" Kagome chirped, in her 'I'm-a-good-little-girl-voice.'

Kagome winced slightly as Henya slapped her back playfully. Remembering how Hichi had thrown her to the floor, Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"What is he doing here?" She heard Sango say a moment later.

Opening her eyes she saw that the new kid, Inuyasha, was walking around looking a bit awkward. A bunch of girls where looking at him, attempting to flirt, and batting eyelashes despite his already tattered reputation. Kagome rolled her eyes. He was only a little hot. She supposed though, with his shiny silver hair, beautiful eyes, and sexy body he was pretty much prey for all of these high-school girls. She looked away and took a drink of the beer to her left.

::---::

(Inuyasha POV)

I looked over, and saw the bitch-chick that I had met at school was at this party. Great. Sesshoumaru, being the nice guy he is, had temporarily kicked me out of the house for the evening, telling me to 'go make some friends.'

Yah- easy for him to say.

I then noticed something was off. The girl, Kagome I think her name was, was shifting uncomfortably in her chair. To my surprise, my sharp eyes then noticed a bunch of bruised coming up and down her arms. They looked to be yellowish, meaning that they were more painful. Being a fighter myself, I easily knew the difference between the painful ones and the not-so-painful ones. I then felt myself stiffen. A long indent of a knife imprinted on her neck.

'I wonder who did that to her...' I though dully, with an ideal curiosity 'Hmm...'

I saw her eyes suddenly come in contact with mine. I automatically glared, almost out of reflex. Then, before I could blink, I saw two blazing blue eyes inches away from my own.

It was that friend of her's , Sango. She looked pissed.

::---::

(Normal POV)

"What the hell do you think your doing, glaring at MY friend?" She asked her tone completely catty. Kagome looked over at Sango before she stood up and walked over, only sighing a little.

"Who I glare at is none of your business- wench." He retorted. Kagome couldn't help but smile inwardly at the sound of his voice. It was so calm, and so deep. She noticed that Sango pushed on him, and figured that she was getting really angry.

"You did NOT just fucking call me a wench!" She screamed, her cheeks now flaming. Kagome tried to grab her shoulder, but Sango just scoffed it off.

"Who the hell do you think you are, loser?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes again and noticed that Sango was now gathering attention. A few people had stopped dancing and were now staring at them. To her right she saw that Miroku was standing next to her, trying to calm Sango down. He was telling her not to deal with lowlifes like him.

Sango looked ready to lung.

"I'm Inuyasha." He said, trying to sound smart. Kagome again smiled. This was actually getting pretty funny.

"You're a fucking dirt-bag who doesn't know his place that's what you are!" She continued yelling.

"At least I'm not a dirty fucking stoner slut."

Now that last comment pulled a little close to Kagome's heart. Suddenly, all of the humor of the situation was leaving her, and it was replaced by anger. She pushed Sango aside, and was now up in his face. He seemed surprised by this, but it was only a flash in his eyes and this look was quickly replaced with anger when Kagome yelled;

"You fucking ass! How dare you insult my friend! You don't even fucking KNOW her so don't be fucking judging her!!"

A lot more people where now watching this fight with interest. The music had dimmed down as well. Rarely did Kagome herself burst like this on people. Mostly she had other people beat the shit out the people who said something she didn't like.

"What? You her fucking whore of a side kick? She fucks one guy, gets the money, you buy the weed, right?!" He snarled. Suddenly, all of her self control snapped, and her hand slapped his left cheek very hard. She really had not meant to hit him that hard, but nothing could really take it back now.

He lost his footing and backed up a few feet, trying to stable himself.

"You fucking bitch!!" he yelled.

Inuyasha grabbed his cheek and tenderly held it. 'Damn! That chick has one hell of a bitch-slap!' Inuyasha though. 'Fucking whore!' His mind started screaming... then, without warning, he used the lowest blow he could think of, mostly because he knew those where the ones that hurt the most;

"You fucking dirty slut! I hope whoever gave you those scars and bruises gave you what you deserve!"

He got a cruel pleasure when he saw her eyes widen, and her face go pail. Then, that cruel pleasure melted into regret when he saw a look of complete pain go through Kagome's eyes. She felt tears in her eyes, and turned around.

Without another word, she grabbed her purse, and left the party as fast as she could.

When she got outside and stood by the beach, she collapsed under a tree. After quite a while of sitting there, watching the waves crash along the beach and how they collided with the blue and pink stained sky, she realized why she had been so hurt by Inuyasha's harsh words.

Because he had spoken what she was afraid of. She always feared that being beat was exactly what she deserved. That every time Hichi threatened rape it was because of her fucking karma.

And what hurt her even more, was that she was too damn stupid to realize it until now.

::---::

Next Chapter: **Dirty**


	6. Dirty

My Bloody Princess

_Chapter Six_: **Dirty**

::---::

_"At times life is unfair and you know it's plain to see. Hey god I know I'm just a dot in this world- have you forgot about me? Whatever life brings, I've been through everything, and now I'm on my knees again... But I know I must go on. Although I hurt I must be strong, because inside I know that many feel this way..."_

**'Don't Stop Dancing'** Creed

::---::

Kagome sat on the front step to the shit-whole that she was forced to call her house. Her head was downward and she watched the ground intently well listing trying to the serene sounds of the crickets.

She heard her mother gasping and moaning in the backround. The door was locked, and Kagome couldn't get in but she figured that when she wanted to she could just climb through her window. (She always kept it unlocked.)

The words that Inuyasha had screamed at her stung.

Probably more than her would ever know, anyway.

Finally, about an hour later when the moans and screams had died down, Kagome got up and climbed through her window. The moment she got back in, she walked over to her door, unlocked it, and went into the kitchen.

She saw that Katana and Hichi were already passed out on the couch, and she had a feeling that she didn't even want to wake them through accident.

Grabbing a large bottle of blueberry vodka and a bottle of aspirin to ease her pain, she returned to her room. Staring at the bottle for a long while, she opened it slowly. After taking a large breath, she started chugging on the bitter taste.

Her whole body became very woozy, and after several moments, the bottle was half-empty. Gasping for air, Kagome opened the bottle of aspirin and pour about 10 of them onto her hands. Again, she chugged the vodka, but this time putting aspirin into the mix.

Kagome had never felt so good in her entire life.

::---::

Katana Higurashi opened her eyes bleakly, and heard the nasal breathing of Hichi. Pulling herself from him, she stretched her muscles and scratched her stomach. Then, well walking over to the bathroom to piss, she happened to look into Kagome's room.

The first thing that Katana had thought was odd was that the door was unlocked. Kagome almost always locked her door. The next thing was that there was an empty liquor bottle right next to her foot.

Walking into the room she saw her daughter was passed out.

She was laying one her back, at the edge of her bed. An aspirin bottle was pooled at the floor, and the smell of vodka covered everything. Rolling her eyes, Katana first pushed Kagome into her bed so she was facing downward.

One thing Katana did NOT want was her own daughter dying because she chocked to death on her own puke. That was just too disgusting. She heard Hichi roll of the couch with a large thud, and glared towards the door.

Before walking out to get some sleep, Katana pulled up Kagome's comforter around her.

Hell- she had to act like a 'mom' once in a while, didn't she? Why not do it well Kagome was passed out on booze and drugs.

::---::

Kagome woke up the next morning and immediately felt that something was wrong. She knew it wasn't the splitting headache that consumed her body, but the fact that an arm was wrapped around her.

She flew up and saw Hichi's naked passed out form on the other side of her bed. His arm was wrapped around her, like it was the casual thing to do. Kagome then looked down and almost screamed when she saw that she too was naked. That fucking ass whole- he had... raped her well she was sleeping.

She then realized two important things. One, that Kagome currently had her period and the tampon was still in place, and two, that Hichi's dick was not bloody. Kagome breathed out a little relief.

He had not.

Still, Kagome flew out of her bed and ran to the nasty bathroom that she hated so much before throwing up all of the contents of her stomach into the toilet yet again. After flushing the toilet, she looked into the mirror and noticed that she had a long slash mark on her cheek, and that she had a black eye. Looking around her body, several new bruises were on her arms and legs as well. Choosing to ignore them, act as thought they happened ever day, Kagome just threw herself in the shower and scrubbed her skin raw so she could get the germs off. Hichi had obviously touched her flesh the entire night, so her body was so dirty.

Her skin was pink and raw, close to the bleeding point when she threw on some clothes. In a dumb stupor, she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair lightly before almost flying out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

With that, she grabbed her school backpack and left the house without another word.

She did breathe a bit easier when she left the stuffy house, but this morning the steamy and humid Hawaiian air did not cheer her up. It did not lift her spirits as it usually did.

Walking slowly, she debated on weather or not to skip school for the day. She could always grab Sango and they could spend the day bumming on the North Shore, surfing like they used to do in Jr. High School, or maybe hit Henya up for some weed so they could go to her place and get stoned. She remembered all the fun times Sango and herself had once had, but then when they got into the Sr. High School and everything became so uptight.

Everything became a popularity contest to her best friend, and they never just did anything for fun. Sex and Boys, Boys and Sex... Wasn't there more to life? Kagome considered this possibility, but the throbbing in her head didn't permit for her to think much more.

Walking into the gates to her school, the first thing she saw was the only thing that she really didn't want to confront or talk to- Inuyasha.

He was leaning up against a wall quite casually, reading a book and looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was still as attractive as always, but Kagome felt her stomach sink. He looked up when he saw her shadow come towards him. Kagome felt him stare at her for a long time. His eyes had widened as he saw her black eye and the large slash on her cheek. Her skin looked so pale, and her hair looked all tangled. She could almost feel him cringe with disgust.

"Don't worry..." She whispered to him, walking a little closer and looking him in the eye, "He did give me what I deserved."

::---::

Next Chapter: **Wasted**


	7. Wasted

My Bloody Princess

_Chapter Seven_: **Wasted**

::---::

_"As darkness quickly steals the light that shined within her eyes, she slowly swallows all her fears and soothers her mind with lies. Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds when covers tucked in tight, funny how the bottom drops and she forgets to fight...to fight."_

**Paradise** Vanessa Carlton

::---::

For Inuyasha, the day dragged for what seemed to be forever.

After his startling little run-in with the Kagome girl, he had been wondering what he should do all day. 'Should I turn her in? Should I have the police handle it?' he thought for a moment during his last period math class, but dismissed it.

He couldn't even imagine how much Sango would try to beat him up. Not that he was afraid of her or anything.... He was a damn good fighter and she didn't stand a chance... its just that Sesshoumaru had told him to never hit a girl. (Typical Inuyasha! )

As he walked back to his new house, he sighed. He didn't even want to live here. Inuyasha had lived on Big Hawaii for a long time. His brother and himself had had a big house, loads of friends, and Inuyasha had his ex- girlfriend, Kikyo. Kikyo had broken up with him the moment she heard he was moving though.

Now they were living in this junkie house. He had seen the dude come out of the house next door that was so fucking nasty looking. His neighbors were probably fucking stripper people. The outside of the house was ass ugly. Painted white with peeling tiles, blue trimming around the windows and one- car garage... ugh.

The inside was not that bad though. The home had a fairly large kitchen, decent bathroom, small living room, 2 bedrooms. Inuyasha figured it was all Sesshoumaru could afford though. After he was laid of at his old job with the law-firm, money was tight.

Sighing again, Inuyasha readjusted his backpack on his shoulder, when he heard a voice,

"What? Are you stalking me now?"

He turned around and saw the ever-stubborn Kagome. She seemed to be doing a little better than that morning though. Her cheeks where red again, her hair a little more tamed, her eyes sparkling with resilience. Her black eye wasn't fading and the slash was still very much present, but Inuyasha let that part go.

"I believe you have been following me." He said his voice rather neutral.

"Yah right. Like I'd follow the ass-whole who humiliated me at the big party last night? Fuck that shit." She retorted coldly, glaring slightly as she picked up her pace to walk right beside him.

"Oh so feisty." He gave a arrogant smirk.

"Fuck off. Where are you going anyway?" She asked, still a little on edge. She was still a little wary about having a civilized conversation with this fucking ass whole.

"Home." He answered, simply enough.

"Which is...?"

"The luxurious one-story white house over yonder." He pointed to the old shack, and watched as she followed his finger. Her gaze lay on the house for a moment, before moving back to him. She smiled a little, which caught him off guard.

"Congratulations." Kagome said, rather coldly again.

"On what?" He asked, a little unsure of himself.

"Becoming my new next door neighbor." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked over to the house she was now staring at. The one where the greasy ass guy came out of.

"Great." He said, sounding a bit perturbed.

"Whatever." She said, as they now came up to his driveway. She just kept walking and didn't even turn back. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"She has issues."

::---::

Kagome walked into her 'house' and was slightly happy to see that Katana was nowhere to be found. She was in a much better mood since that morning, mostly due to the fact that Henya had given her a couple joints to smoke for free. It was mostly out of pity, but Kagome didn't really care. Hell, free joints!

Most of her friends, Sango included, had been pretty nice to her that day. They had talked as if they were walking on eggshells that could break. Sango herself had attempted to be comforting, and what she was most grateful for was they had all kept within their boundaries, and had not asked what Inuyasha meant the night before. She had been a little surprised that Inuyasha was living in the dump next door, but nothing really shocked her anymore. I mean, hell, she had just woken up that morning with her Katana's fucking pimp in her bed, naked.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboards, deciding she was hungry for some actual food. (Meaning that Kagome refuses to eat that Shit they make at School, just like I do!) Taking out a box of Fruity Pebbles, she poured them into a old chipped bowl and flipped on the TV. After about an hour of mindless MTV dribble, she decided to go make use of those joints Henya had given her.

::---::

Kagome lay on her bed, holding a bottle of Bud Light in one hand and a small steak knife in her other.

Her eyelids felt very heavy, and her whole body seemed numb. Before she had gotten so fucking wasted, she had remembered to double lock her door so another Hichi incident couldn't happen.

She now didn't really see anything except the swirls of gray and black swarming in her head, and the feeling of rushing blood the knife was giving her.

She was cutting herself, over and over again. It felt so good. She actually felt... alive. It had been almost days since she had felt this good... back when she had gotten so drunk she could barely remember her own name. Jerking the knife again, this time a bit harder, she felt a sudden jolt. A sudden sting came through her, and she tilted her head back. Her eyes started to water, and she felt everything shift violently. Her ecstacy dreamland disappeared, forcing reality to take over.

She felt as it a bomb had dropped on her whole body and could almost she her eyes dilating in excruciating pain. Dropping the beer quickly, she clumsily swung her legs over the bed and covered her right hand over the offending wound. The blood now felt so cold. Cold like her heart was cold.

Cold like her life.

Looking down with dizzy realization she saw so many cuts... they were all bleeding quite heavily, but only the most recent one really hurt a lot. Kagome reached over to the upside-down crate that she used as a nightstand and grabbed a handful of Kleenex. She pressed it to her abused flesh for a little while before dropping it on the floor. Her gaze had remained at a certain spot. Tipping over the bottle of Bud Light as she reached out, Kagome picked up the only picture she had of her grandpa.

She stared at it for a long time, memorizing his kind face and his gentle smile. More warm tears fell from her sparkling aqua eyes before she held the picture to her chest tightly. Kagome almost screamed with agony. She had done it again. Disrespected her grandfather. His picture had to sit there and watch as she ruined her life, and his soul couldn't do anything as she cut away her problems. Kagome curled herself into a little ball, shivering. She clutched the picture tighter, as if it was her only lifeline. The only thing that gave her enough strength to not pick up the sharp steak knife and end her life.

Which it was, in a way.

::---::

Next Chapter: **Pregnant**


	8. Pregnant

My Bloody Princess 

_Chapter Eight_: **Pregnant**

::---::

_"And he tells everyone a story, cause he thinks his life is boring, and he fights so you wont ignore him, 'cause that's his biggest fear, and he cries, but you rarely see him do it, and he loves but he's scared to use it, so he hides behind the music, cause he likes that way..."_

**Call Out** Thousand Foot Krutch

::---::

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sound of Katana pounding on her door.

"Wake up you bitch, gotta go increase the IQ points you lost from smoking dope!!"

What a loving, caring, and oh-so-responsible mother. Kagome was still clutching her old photograph, but the glass was now stained with dry blood. Kagome used an old shirt to clean it off, and she tried to ignore the smell of stale beer that was on her floor when she spilled.

The bowl of joints was still over by her dresser along with the used knife. Kagome just left them though as she trudged to the bathroom. She didn't really give a damn if she was late or not. It was already 10:38 anyway. School started at 7:45.

About 45 minutes later, Kagome entered the school yard and saw that everyone was on break for lunch. She spotted Sango talking to Henya over by some oak tree, and walked over.

Sango looked a bit pail, and she saw a 100$ past. "What up?" Kagome asked, walking over. Henya smiled her usual arrogant smile. "Just some good ol' fashion drug trades."

Kagome had known Henya for quite some time now, since about 5th grade. She had gotten into drugs around freshman year, and never turned back. She was a pretty attractive girl. Brown Hawaiian eyes, showing her heritage proudly, with her short black hair that was mostly always spiked. She had a great body too. Almost all surfers do. Henya then frowned at Sango.

"Though I don't think you should be taking drugs, Sango."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You'd sell drugs to a 4 year old if you could." It wasn't really a diss on Kagome's part. It simply was the truth. Henya really didn't care about too many people, and if she sold drugs to a man who was on a verge of death, Henya wouldn't have herself to take the blame. She's just passing the goods to others. Nothing more.

Henya nodded. "I know, but you two are like some of the only people I really have time to give a shit about."

"But why would it matter if she takes more drugs?" Kagome looked at Sango who smiled awkwardly. She gulped, then said something very meekly.

Kagome's eyes shot wide, and she practically screamed,

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!"

Henya tilted her head back and laughed slightly. Kagome was still staring at Sango who was now blushing. She then sighed and turned to Henya. "God- Give me some acid. And some E if you have it. I think I'll need it!" Kagome slipped Henya a 50$.

Kagome put the drugs in her back pack, waved Henya off, and pulled Sango along. Sango seemed a little ashamed, and didn't say anything.

"So your pregnant." Kagome started when they got to her locker.

"Yep." Sango replied.

"Miroku?"

"No doubt."

Kagome sighed again and opened her locker. They both walked together down the long hall to there Chemistry class. Students were walking from here to there, and Kagome felt only a few people's eyes on her this morning.

"You going to keep it?" Kagome then asked, her voice a little hushed.

"I really don't know." Sango replied in the same hushed voice.

"Does Miroku even know yet?"

"Haven't had a chance to tell him."

They got to the door of the Chem. room, and Kagome looked Sango straight in the eyes. Kagome usually didn't do this, but she was very worried about Sango. After all, Sango was one of the only people who truly knew about Kagome's life. Sure she didn't know about Hichi's abuse and attempted rapes, but Sango was the only person she had ever told about her hatred of her mother. How she secretly wished her father would turn back time and make Sota stay with Katana and take her with him. How her Grandpa was the only person that Kagome loved in her whole family.

Kagome was also the only person who knew almost everything about Sango. Her dad had raped her when she was little, giving Sango a bitter hatred, but totally obsessive need for the opposite sex. Kagome was the only one who knew the pain that Sango felt because her brother, Kohaku, had committed suicide 3 years before...

"You better tell him soon," Kagome said, quite seriously, "Or he'll run."

Sango then paled a bit but smiled one of her 'empty smiles' nonetheless, and nodded. "I know."

Kagome clapped Sango on the shoulders and opened the door to the room. The moment Sango go into the room, she took Kagome's advice. Sango walked straight over to Miroku, grabbed his color, and dragged him out of the classroom. Smirking to herself, Kagome threw her books on her desk and walked over to the large window in the room.

Her hunch was correct as she soon saw Sango drag Miroku out of the school yard, acting as if people did that every day.

"That wasn't what I meant by, 'telling him soon.'" Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes as both them walk casually down the street, holding hands a couple moments later.

"You should stop talking to yourself- people will think your weird." She heard a voice. Turning around swiftly she saw Inuyasha's attractive, yet sneering face.

"Do you think I fucking care?" She retorted, scoffing. Kagome looked at her nails and pretended to be so worried about what they look like.

"Well you are the campus princess, right wench? Don't wench's care what other wench's think?" He said, coldly, though his eyes had a spark of humor.

"Fuck Off!" She yelled back, flicking him off and walking back to her desk.

She could have punched him in the face by the end of the day, because for the rest of Chem. class, all Inuyasha would do was stare at his nails, and fake bat his eyelashes.

::---::

Next Chapter: **Dark**


	9. Dark

My Bloody Princess 

_Chapter Nine_: **Dark**

::---::

_"Here's a little sympathy, for you to waste on me. I know your faking it but that's okay, and I don't want to drag it out. Don't want to bring you down, I never wanted it to end this way..."_

**Inside Out** Yellowcard

::---::

When Kagome got home that night, her spirits where brought down immensely by the fact that Hichi's car was in their driveway. She figured though, that he would just ignore her.

How wrong she was.

Kagome had some big project thing in Spanish class to finish, so when she walked inside she went straight to her room. She didn't even bother to look over and see that Hichi was alone, watching a porno.

After unlocking the door, she locked it again, and went over to her bed. After about a half hour of vainly attempting to start the project, Kagome laid back in her bed and stared at her ceiling with a long, dragging sigh. She really couldn't even concentrate. She thought about maybe getting stoned, but Kagome figured it wouldn't be worth it when she was so worried about Sango.

Kagome wondered if Sango could handle being a mother.

She really hoped her child wouldn't end up like Kagome was. Hating her mother, and wishing she could die. Rolling her eyes, she dismissed the thought and grabbed her trusty steak knife.

She pressed the blade and drew blood, for no particular reason except the fact that she was bored, and had nothing better to do. She really couldn't think about much else otherwise though.

Suddenly, as Kagome was about to bring the blade down again, she heard a very loud CRASH, that made her jump into the air. Her eyes sped to the door and as she heard another crash, her door flew open. Kagome felt her stomach drop as Hichi walked into the room. He had broken both of the locks to the door to get in.

His eyes were dilated and bloodshot, and they looked so incredibly scary.

Kagome flew off her bed as he walked into the room, and pulled open the window, attempting to get out as fast as she could. She had almost had the screen open when she felt a sharp pain in her leg. Hichi grabbed her arms and threw her across the room. She fell on the edge of the bed and cried out in pain.

He lunged onto her, and grabbed her hair, pulling hard as smiling as she cried out again. Kagome gave all of her strength into getting him off, but he pinned her arms and legs to the bed, firmly.

Had the situation not been so dire, Kagome would have seen the irony in the fact that she would have not minded to see Inuyasha at that moment. Perhaps he would have pulled off Hichi and saved her but not. Inuyasha was next door, watching TV like the good little school boy he was.

She felt Hichi's breath on her own as he tried to kiss her. She turned her head, dodging his mouth as best she could.

"I've wanted your cunt for so long..." He whispered into her ear, making her volt with shock. He slapped her suddenly, and smiled at her pain.

"Stay still bitch!" He cried, taking a knife out of his back pocket, "Or I will have to slash your face again. You know this isn't my fault. It's yours. Maybe if you were not so pretty and looked so much like a whore, I wouldn't want to fuck you this much."

Kagome had never been so terrified in her entire life of one person. She felt hot tears threaten to pour out of her eyes, and Hichi saw this and suddenly became enraged. He took the knife and started slashing everywhere he could. He pulled the knife against her arms, stomach, throat, and every time she screamed loudly.

"What Bitch!!" He screamed in her face, "Am I not good enough for you?! I'll teach you!"

Finally, he grabbed her jacket and threw her across the room. She hit the door, and her head and mostly neck back-lashed, making her fall against the floor painfully. She heard Hichi's footsteps as he tried to approach her.

Kagome opened her eyes and she stood up, narrowly avoiding Hichi's lung for her. Kagome grabbed the picture of her Grandpa, and she flew over to the window again. This time, she got out before he could grab her.

Limping desperately, she got to the front yard close by the street before tripping on a rock and falling to the earth with a large plunk. Holding her picture to her tightly she cried out in pain, and then everything went black.

::---::

Inuyasha looked up in surprise when he heard a loud cry.

He had just ran outside during the commercials of his TV show to grab the mail, and when he looked over, he saw Kagome falling to the ground and curling in a ball painfully.

Dropping the mail, he ran over to her fallen form and tried to pick her up. He was shocked to see that she had hundreds of slash marks on her front side, and was bleeding horribly.

He then heard the slamming of a door and looked towards her house.

That greasy man he had seen a while back was looking at them. He had her blood on his almost bare-body, and a knife in his hands. Inuyasha growled, daring the man to come closer and take her from him, but the man simply walked back inside.

Inuyasha picked her up as gently as he could and carried her back to his house. His face was elapsed in worry as he saw not only the slash marks and bruises that grease-ball had caused her, but large red looking cuts going up from her wrists to her elbows.

When he got into the house, he laid her on his couch and turned of the TV. He walked over to his bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit.

"What has that man done to you Kagome?" He asked her knocked out form, a tear almost forming in his eye, the mail and tv show forgotten.

::---::

Next Chapter: **Brother**


	10. Brother

My Bloody Princess 

_Chapter Ten_: **Brother**

::---::

_"Shadows stir at night, through a crack in the door... the echo of a broken child, screaming 'please no more!'_

**I'm Ok** Christina Aguilera

::---::

For a long time, Kagome's world was eclipsed in darkness.

She really didn't want to wake up though, mostly because she was afraid of what she would find. She dimly wondered if she was back in her own bed, Hichi's filthy body hugging her own naked form.

Then again maybe she was still lying unconscious on the dying yellow grass. When she finally did have the courage to open up her eyes, they focused on something not expected.

Kagome found herself in a room where the sun ricochets of the white walls. It seemed to be a living room mostly because there was a large TV, wood coffee table, and many discarded DVD boxes. Looking towards the window she saw they had decent blue curtains on them.

"I see you awake." A familiar voice to her left came.

Inuyasha walked into the room with a towel over his left shoulder. He was carrying a large box that had a red cross on it. He was wearing a worn-in orange boxing shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Kagome gasped out, trying to push herself into a sitting position, but flinching from the immense pain the motion caused her.

"I wouldn't sit up." He told her, kneeling next to the couch and putting the first aid box on the coffee table. "You're at my house. I found you collapsed in your yard. Damn girl- you're fucking beat up..." He told her, opening the box and taking some more bandages out.

She found that she was already quite bandaged, and that she had no shirt on. She didn't really care though. She was really too weak.

"Wow, never would have guess." She retorted, though with no real anger in her words. Inuyasha then helped her into a sitting position and took of the worn bandages. Kagome was shocked to see many, many cuts all over her whole front side. They mixed and mingled with the many bruises and self-afflicted wounds.

"Are you just trying to peep at my sexy body?" She asked when he took the bandages off her breasts, setting them to his side. He raised an eyebrow and his lips curved upward ever so slightly.

"You wish."

Kagome looked back over to the window and felt her eyes glaze over with hot tears. She held them back though, because it would be an even greater loss of dignity if she cried in front of him.

"You were right again." She then whispered, her voice sounding rather harsh.

"What d'ya mean?" he asked, looking into her eyes and feeling unpaid guilt. He could clearly see she was having an pretty bad emotional breakdown and was about to cry. 'Damn' he though idly, 'I hate it when girls cry.'

"He did give me what I deserved."

Inuyasha this time felt his whole body go ridged. Reprimanding himself for what seemed to be the thousandth time, he still couldn't believe he had fucking told her that.

_"::You fucking dirty slut! I hope whoever gave you those scars and bruises gave you what you deserve!::"_

Inuyasha suddenly felt like there was a large rock jammed into his throat. He watched as Kagome brought her hands to her face and started crying softly. Doing the only thing he guessed what comforting, he wrapped his arm around her wounded body.

To his surprise, she clasped herself to his shirt and cried a little harder. Inuyasha rubbed her back in small circled and whispered soothing words. After a little while, he picked her worn out form and took her to his room.

It was a bit larger than Kagome's and looked very male.

He had a double bed with a red comforter and gray sheets. On a night stand was a picture of his dead mother, along with one of him and Sesshoumaru smiling at Shipwreak Beach on Lanai during a surf competition.

Kagome saw these pictures, and looked around. He guessed she was trying to find the picture of the old man she had been clinging to so desperately. He dropped her on his bed and walked out of the room. He grabbed the picture, (which he had set on the kitchen counter), and brought it to her.

She mumbled a small thanks and stared at the picture, before setting it on his nightstand. Kagome had stopped crying, and Inuyasha was for some part relieved.

"Inuyasha?" She asked very meekly, not at all sounding like the strong, stubborn Kagome Higurashi he was used to.

"Yah?"

"Will you stay with me?"

He looked at her and laughed slightly. He got to the other side of the bed, and opened the covers, scooting over to Kagome. She pulled herself to him and nuzzled her nose into his chest. Inuyasha smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her again. He couldn't help but feel the irony that only about 9 days ago; he hated her so much, and thought she was a dirty fucking slut. Now she was in his bed, completely beaten and slashed, trembling slightly in his arms.

I guess that's the way life sometimes works.

::---::

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily and ran his manicured hand through his soft silver tresses.

It had been such a long day at work and he was happy to soon be home. His boss, Ichita Motusaw, was a prick. He made all of his employee's work overtime almost every day, and never gave them extra pay.

Sesshoumaru slightly hoped Inuyasha would be a good half-brother and fix him some fucking food because he was hungry! (That's a little OOC for Sesshy, but it's cute! ) He also wished that his old job wouldn't have had all of those lay off's so he wouldn't have even had to move to Oahu and make Inuyasha switch schools and all.

Pulling into his driveway, he sighed again.

He was pretty sure that all his little brother wanted was for his step- mother and father to be brought back to life. Sesshoumaru's mother had died in a car accident when he was about 5, and his father had perished in a fire 7 years later. His step-mother had taken care of both of them until he went off to collage, but when Inuyasha was 12, she had too died from a car accident.

Sesshoumaru knew that his mother's dead had a big impact on his life, but never really bothered to say anything or get him professional counseling.

That's brotherly love for you.

Sesshoumaru got out of his car and took out his keys. To his slight surprise the door was unlocked. 'Damn that irresponsible Inuyasha.' He thought. "Inuyasha!" He called, "I'm back."

Walking over to his room he was again surprised to see the door was shut. He opened it and walked inside. Sesshoumaru was then greeted by the sight of Inuyasha holding a young girl well they slept. The young girl had black hair and seemed to be injured quite severely by the amount of bandages she had on her.

"Inuyasha." He whispered a bit lower, trying not to wake the girl. He was awarded by two amber eyes focusing on his.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha whispered back, trying not to make it too much of a bit deal that Kagome was laying in his bed.

"I'm guessing this young girl will be staying with us for a while." Sesshoumaru said, not really asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked down at her. He looked back at Sesshoumaru and his eyes told him that Inuyasha would explain Kagome was later.

The look in his eyes also told him he was terrified. He was scared for this girl, almost too the brink of insanity. She did look very pretty there though, laying in his brothers arms. Like she had so much pride, but it was crumbling as we spoke. Kagome had blood matted all over her seemingly delicate body. Sesshoumaru almost lifted his lips slightly. 'What a beautiful blood-stained princess...' he though.

"I'm going to call Rin. She can take care of this girls wounds." He informed his half-brother, turning around and closing the door quietly.

Rin Hassuma was his girlfriend of 6 years. She was a very sweet girl who was quite by her nature but very protective of people and things she loved. Sesshoumaru figured Rin could think of something to do with that girl.

After he left, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome a bit tighter. Little did Seshoumaru know, he was thinking the same thing.

_'::What a beautiful blood stained princess...::'  
_  
XXX

Next Chapter: **Light**


	11. People

My Bloody Princess 

_Chapter Eleven_: **Light**

::---::

_"I guess I like it when we play, (The way you drag me down). I guess I like it when you hate me, (The way you drag me down.) 'Cause I cant face myself in a mirror, (I'm left alone with all my pain.) And I disgrace myself in the mirror (I'm left alone with my shame.)"_

**Fuck It** Seether

::---::

"Waaaaaake up." Kagome heard a voice, and ignored it. Rolling over, she muffled a yawn.

"C'mon Kagome!! We gotta go learn!!" Inuyasha poked her several times, making her flinch and wave his hand away absentmindedly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and finally pulled all of the covers right off of her. Kagome retracted, finally opening her eyes.

"Damn you." She muttered.

Inuyasha smiled arrogantly. "Time to awake Princess- Get ready."

Kagome had been living with Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshoumaru for about a month now. Sesshoumaru had dragged her back to her home, informed her mother that Kagome would be living with them off of Rin's orders, and told her that he would call the police if she objected.

Kagome's mom had only glared at Kagome and spat 'You Bitch!' before letting Kagome grab some of her things and leave. Needless to say, Kagome really couldn't be much happier. Sango had been very angry with Kagome at first, and for about two weeks she wouldn't even say a word, but then Sango finally just gave in.

Sango still hated Inuyasha, but Kagome had told her how Inuyasha saved her, and her anger evaporated a little. Sango usually came over after school and they would all chill. Kagome had also given up taking drugs. She would still cut, but Inuyasha didn't know about that.

Both of them crammed into the bathroom, and Kagome took her shower well Inuyasha washed his face and spiked his hair. It was just a usual morning for them, and they really didn't even notice or feel uncomfortable when either was naked in front of each other.

Kagome was so thankful that he had taken her in. She would often do little things for the boys' that made life a little more bearable. To pay them back a little she would do the laundry, wash the dishes, dust, and do other mundane chores that made the house look a little cleaner.

She would also cook for them. Damn did they love her cooking.

Inuyasha on the other hand was very happy to have her around. She brought a bit of light into his world with her ever going sarcastic comments and stubborn attitude. They would often stay up really late at night and just talk about the past. Inuyasha told her about how much he loved his mother, and Kagome would tell him her dreams about shaming her Grandfather.

They both had begun to understand one another, and for some reason it came natural to Kagome to talk with Inuyasha and to get to know him.

They both walked out of the house with about 10 minutes to spare.

"Want to grab so coffee at Java the Hut?" Inuyasha asked her on their way down the street. The weather was musty as always, with the humid smell of rain that Kagome loved. The waves on the beach had to be 4 feet up with pipe showing up on the North Shore.

"Sure. I haven't had a Café Mocha with lemon juice and pineapple in about a week." Kagome replied. They grabbed their coffee, talked with Java himself (the dude who owns the coffee shop. I borrowed his character from a book called Gingerbread), and went off to school.

Just another average morning.

::---::

As they walked into the school yard they saw Sango talking with Henya and Miroku. Sango was still barely showing signs of being pregnant, and she had told Kagome that they would still fuck once in a while. But not as much as they used to.

"How did that Miroku guy take it?" Inuyasha asked in a bit of a hushed voice.

"Take what? Sango being preggy?"

"Mmm. They look like there completely oblivious." Inuyasha told her, pointing to where Miroku was squeezing her butt like it was no big deal.

"He told her that whole 'I can buy a house, we can get married and raise they baby together' jig. Sango believed him, and I think she is genuinely happy. She told me that she even thinks she loves him." Kagome told him sighing.

"You know he will run, right?"

Kagome stared at them for a little while and watched how Sango's face lit up at one of Miroku's dumb jokes. Henya was even smiling a little. She saw Miroku put his hand on Sango's belly, and saw them both beam at one another. She felt her heart wrench a little as she looked back at Inuyasha.

"I know."

::---::

Inuyasha leaned back into the tree slightly.

Kagome and himself were sitting out in the school yard, eating there lunch like any other day, just trying to ignore Miroku and Sango rather loud and exaggerated make-out session. They were talking about some homework thing they had to do when a bunch of Kagome's friends walked up. Sango stopped frenching her boyfriend and looked up.

"What do you want?" Sango asked, her voice suspicious.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kagura said rather snidely. Kagura was the school's bitch. Even Henya refused to sell to her because it was a waste of weed. She wouldn't use it, she would just pretend to like she was all cool. Kagura turned to Kagome.

"Hey Higurashi. We are all skipping out to get stoned after lunch. You wanna come?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She could tell the girls were up to something. They were looking at one another nervously, trying to be discrete about it. Kagura seemed overly confident too.

"No." Kagome said in her bitter cold tone. "I don't smoke weed with posers."

Kagura glared, her red eyes blazing. (She had those fake contacts that make yours eyes all creepy.) "You bitch!"

Inuyasha was now on his feet and up in her face. He seemed pissed. Kagome noticed how defensive he had gotten of her lately. Just a week ago he had beat the shit out of a bunch of guys for trying to make her make-out with them. They were expelled well Inuyasha was given a detention that he didn't even serve.

"Listen, Kagura. Kagome's not a fucking idiot like you puffs. She knows you guys probably plan to do something to her. Plus, even if you tried, remember poor little Naraku and his goonies from last week?"

Kagura's face paled visibly. Kagome heard her little sister, Kanna, say; "Didn't they get expelled? I heard they are still in the hospital..."

"Shut up Kanna!" Kagura snarled, "Higurashi! You're the fucking poser. After that party you lost your balls and now you and your whore Sango are not the princess's of the school. You're the fucking nerds!"

Inuyasha punched Kagura in the face, making her fall back onto the ground with a large thud. Kagome then walked up, kicked her very hard, and spit on her face.

"Listen Kagura-deary..." Kagome started, "You mess with me, and you mess with Inuyasha. You mess with Sango, you mess with Miroku, messing with Miroku messes with every boy of the fucking football team, and not to mention all the preps and or posers that worship them. Do you really want to tip the scale, knocking all those pieces down causing a chain reaction throughout this entire school?"

Kagura looked completely baffled. "Huh?!"

Kagome then smirked, turning around. "That's what I though."

They all walked back into the school, not even turning around. Once there forms were back into the school, Kanna smiled a little at Kagura who was still lying on the ground.

"She got you there, didn't she 'puff.'"

All the girls laughed except Kagura.

::---::

Next Chapter:** Leave**


	12. Leave

My Bloody Princess 

_Chapter Twelve_:** Leave**

::---::

_"And all I see don't don't don't believe, and all you see is what you get with me... Wasting all your time...Wasting all your time."_

**Daddy's Little Defect** Sugarcult

::---::

During gym class the next hour, Kagome and Inuyasha were forced to do the one-mile run. Kagura was unfortunately in there class, and she was angry. All of her friends had now dubbed the nickname 'puff' upon her, and retribution was on high.

Kagome smiled at Kagura as she bent over to tie her gym shoes. She smiled a cheeky smile, tied them, and walked over to Inuyasha. His silver locks were pulled back in a loose ponytail, and he seemed to be sweating already.

"Can't take the heat, can you?" Kagome said, though no in an uncaring tone.

"It's not that." He replied, whipping a few beads of sweat off. "It's just that I think it's dumb we don't have any useful units in Gym. I mean c'mon. We have a perfectly good ocean a couple minutes away! Why couldn't we have a surfing unit? Or maybe a skateboarding unit? Hell- Maybe we could all take a plane up to Canada and ski for the fucking week!"

Kagome tilted her head back and laughed. "I don't know." She replied, then caught the fact that Inuyasha was staring at her. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He seemed to be brought out of his reverie. "Oh, its nothing." He told her and then waved over to her left. Kagome turned around and saw Sango jogging up. Though Sango was a big stoner and a pretty bad alcoholic, she always seemed to manage staying in shape.

"Hey!" Sango yelled, clapping Kagome on her back. "I hope you don't pass out this time!" She laughed. Kagome glared and Inuyasha smirked.

"Yah, last time she got through her first two laps and just fell-"Sango's voice was stopped when a firm hand clasped over her mouth. Sango smiled as she saw Kagome glare at her.

"If you choose to continue that sentence, a VERY unwise action I might say, I will tell the entire school every embarrassing thing you have done since you were four. Got that?" She said, her voice holding so much threat. Sango gulped, and then looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, my lips our sealed. Let's run shall we?" Sango motioned, and then tried to whisper to Inuyasha, "I'll tell you later!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome yelled.

::---::

Kagome had Inuyasha double her on the back of his trick bike on the way home after school. They were both talking about mundane things like the Spanish Final they would have to take in the next week and how Sango was already cooing over baby clothes.

They had stopped and talked with Henya for a bit who invited them to a party. Other than that, it was the usual afternoon schedule. As they turned on their street, Kagome strained her eyes as she saw movement on their front porch. Kagome was rather happy to be able to call the home she lived in with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru 'theirs.'

Inuyasha frowned. "Who is that?"

He felt Kagome's grip on his shoulders tighten considerably as they came closer into view. Katana Higurashi was standing on the front porch talking (or rather screaming) at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru himself looked ready to slap her in a few moments. They got to the driveway and Inuyasha now heard Kagome mutter 'that bitch.' She got of the bike and walked over to stand by Sesshoumaru. Crossing her arms, she stared at her mother for a moment.

"What do you want Katana?" Kagome said in an icy-cold tone. She saw Sesshoumaru glance at her in surprise. Kagome had always had the best behavior around him, and she rarely mouthed of at all. She barely even swore around him too. But what surprised him most was her tone. Her voice held so much hate in it, as if she was about to punch this rude woman who had walked up to him when he got home from work, demanding him that she have her daughter returned to her. Sesshoumaru than rolled his eyes. This Katana Higurashi was a fucking bitch.

"I'm here to collect you." Katana said in a what-nice-weather-were-having tone.

"Collect? That sounds like I'm a fucking object." Kagome scowled. Inuyasha was now standing beside her, his arms crossed as well. He had abandoned his bike in the middle of the driveway. He grabbed her hand and gave her a worried stare. She only glanced back at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha knew how much she hated her mother. They had long talks about it, and she had told him that her mother blamed her for her father leaving. Inuyasha had always told her that maybe it was all in her head, but even after two seconds in the demanding-presence of her mother, he could tell that maybe she was not so far from the truth.

"Well to me you are a fucking object." Katana said coolly. Inuyasha growled slightly, almost like a dog. "You see, ever since you decided to leave, though I have been happier, Hichi is quite upset. He will no longer pay me for my services as long as you do not reside in that house."

"Big words for a stripper!" Kagome snapped. Katana's eyes' narrowed. "You better fucking come home or I will drag you there and Hichi will 'punish you again."

Kagome felt all of her patience snap. She lunged for her so called mother, but Inuyasha grabbed her arms just in time. He held her tightly, but not enough to cause pain. Kagome struggled against his hold and screamed;

"I will never live in that fucking house! I will never let that bastard rape and beat me EVER again!!" Kagome felt hot tears sting the corners of her eyes. To her right she noticed Sesshoumaru had stiffened. He had never really asked how she got those bruises and cuts.

At least he had been nice enough to respect Kagome's privacy.

Katana suddenly got red in the face. "That's a LIE. Hichi would never fucking rape a nasty-ass ugly stoner whore like you!! You made him leave!! You were the fucking reason that Saru left me!! He was a good father and you made him leave!!" She brought her hand up to slap her, but was surprised to have Sesshoumaru grab it.

He gave her a unnerving death glare. "That would be QUITE enough, Ms. Higurashi."

Katana tried to give her own glare but it failed. Instead she looked at her daughter with a gaze of utmost loathing and hatred. Kagome returned it with one of her own. Kagome felt her breath was choppy, and dimly felt Inuyasha's arms around her. Then, Kagome screamed back the one thing that she had had bottled up in her since she was about 12.

"You know very well what 'good' people do behind closed door, mother." Kagome seethed tears now pouring from her eyes, "He left you because you were a drunk. He left you because he hated you! He left because you bit the shit out of me and Sota almost every day, and you couldn't handle the fact that maybe, just maybe, things where not always about you! YOU MADE HIM LEAVE, NOT ME!!

YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!!!"

::---::

Next Chapter: **Abandon**


	13. Abandon

My Bloody Princess 

_Chapter Thirteen_: **Abandon**

::---::

_"No one's ever listening. The lines are crossed somewhere between, my head is spinning like a top, I don't know when this shit is going to stop. They always act so dirty, they keep there selves real. Why can't they find the answer to, the questions that are right in front of me?"_

**Out of my Head** Puddle of Mudd

::---::

During the next few days, Kagome went into chaos again.

After the encounter with her mom, she got dead drunk and OD'd on aspirin and pain pills. Inuyasha was terrified when he walked into the bathroom and found her passed out on the floor with a bottle of wine in one hand and some pills splattered on the floor.

She had to get her stomach pumped and spend a night in the hospital. Inuyasha had later asked her if she was trying to kill herself, but she had told him; "No, I simply wanted the pain to go away."

It was now Saturday. Kagome had decided that she would go over to Sango's house well Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru visited their respective mother's graves. Kagome had not told Sango about her night in the hospital, but she guessed that was for the best.

When she got to Sango's house, though, Kagome knew something was wrong almost right away.

Sango had been sitting on the couch in a black hoodie and jeans, (Which is murder to people who live in the musty climate of Hawaii, believe me!) and she was smoking cigarettes like a horse drinks water. (Bad metaphor, I know. I couldn't think of anything, really! Better stop with these damn little author blurbs now...I know they get annoying)

Kagome walked in and said a little 'hi.' Sango seemed to be shaking.

"Are you ok?" She asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Sango looked at her, and attempted a smile. "Hey Kag! Um, do you wanna go get Henya and get really, really wasted!? I have a good 100$ we could spend! That could get us some Ecstacy or some Crack, ya know!!" Sango said in an overly-cheerful tone.

Kagome looked at her just before she sat down on the couch next to Sango and looked over at her with a small smile. From up close, Kagome could see Sango was sweating slightly, and twiddling her fingers.

"You know I quite drugs, Sango. I really can't." Kagome replied.

Sango suddenly looked very angry. Her pink-mascara eyes narrowed, and she glowered at Kagome. "You know you changed Kagome!!" She practically snarled. "And change isn't always good! You've become some sort of pussy- bitch now! Kagura was right in saying that you're not really the school's princess anymore!!"

"Oh yah!" Kagome looked at her, a little anger residing, "Well I'm not the one who's fucking pregnant mom-to-be and still smoking weed, drinking booze, and getting wasted every night!" Kagome knew that was a low-blow, and she regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth.

The room became silent for a moment, and Kagome saw Sango go really pale. She stared at Kagome for a couple seconds, and then burst into tears. Latching on to Kagome for dear life, she sobbed loudly.

Kagome was needless to say, shocked.

She had only see Sango cry 2 times in her entire life. One was when they were 4 and Sango's old surf board was smashed by some cocky surfer kids, and the other time was the day after Kohaku had committed suicide. She had not even cried when her father died, or when her ex-boyfriend of like 8 years had broken up with her. Sango never cried.

Kagome pulled her arms around her and let her sob for a little while. When she was finally calmed down a little, Sango whispered something incoherent. Kagome asked her to say it again, and what she told Kagome made her heart sink.

"He left." She had whispered. Kagome sat, a little stunned.

"What?"

"He left me!" Sango suddenly cried out again, new tears pouring down her cheeks. Sango curled herself into a ball in Kagome's arms and sobbed. Though Kagome was not very shocked that he left, she felt a great amount of sympathy for her beloved friend.

"He told me..." Sango gasped, chocking on her own breath, "That I had to take care of our child alone! What am I going to do Kag? I can't raise this kid on my own!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and whispered soothing comments. "It'll be alright... I promise. You won't have to raise it alone... Inuyasha and I are both here for you, San-Chan... I care about you so much, and we could never abandon you." Kagome told her, protectiveness and a bit of hatred going out to Miroku. Then a though went though her.

"Sango, have you told your parents you're pregnant yet?" She asked a little more softly. Sango shook her head no, than sniffed.

"I'm too afraid."

"Honey, you better them soon. You know it's going to start to show in about 1 more month..." Kagome told her smiling softly. Rubbing her back in small circles. Kagome looked over at the wind chime Sango kept in the corner of her room. She had never really looked around and truly saw what it looked like until now.

A large wooden room, a big window. A old TV with a ratty couch... That wind chime was the only thing elegant or expensive. Kohaku had bought it for her birthday, the year before he died. It was one of those blue, purple, and aqua glass one's with a small star in the center. On one of the glass pieces there was a small crack. From when Sango had accidentally dropped it. Kagome herself had glued it back together.

Sango's voice broke her thoughts of the wind chime.

"Should I get an abortion?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome.

Kagome felt her heart pull again. Sango was always such a strong and independent person. She always seemed to know just what to do at each specific time. When they were younger, Sango was always the team captains in gym, picking all of the worst athletes in the class. Somehow though, they would win anyway. The girl in front of her couldn't be her best friend. She now looked so lost, so afraid. Her soft blue eyes were broken looking, darting around at anything.

She looked so... abandoned.

"That's not my choice to make." Kagome told her, again in a soft voice. "Do what's in your heart."

Sango stared at Kagome for a little bit, as if trying to figure out what her dear Kagome meant. She then put her hand over her right breast and gave her dear friend a forced smile.

"My heart..."

::---::

Next Chapter:** Princess**


	14. Princess

My Bloody Princess

_Chapter Fourteen_: **Princess**

::---::

_"They Say the darkest hour is right before dawn, they say the darkest hour is right before dawn, but you wouldnt know it by me, every day's been darkness since you been gone."_

**Meet Me in the Morning** Bob Dylan

::---::

Kagome curled herself into the embrace Inuyasha gave her after she told him how Miroku had finally abandoned Sango. She had cried gently, and he had held her, a bit happy at the excuse TO hold her.

They were still lying on the couch, and Kagome felt utterly numb inside. She felt as if someone had twisted out her heart from her body and now it lay dead as everyone laughed at it and it curled up into a little ball, crying from the complete humiliation. ( Oo; I guess that's how I think!)

Her fingers played with his silver hair and she felt his arms curl around her waste. He was now nuzzling his nose by her ear and sighing. She could almost feel the worry that his aura possessed. It was radiating in how stiff his arms and body was.

"Are you ok, Kag? What's wrong?" He asked, knowing it would be a dumb question, but one that he really needed answered. Kagome smiled lightly, and twisted a little in his arms so she could see his face and give him a meek smile.

"Nothing is wrong, Yasha. I guess that I'm just under a lot of stress from all the fucking shit that has gone down lately. It just gets a little too much for me sometimes. I'm really alright though." She told him, but he could tell from tone and look in her eyes that she didn't mean the last part. She really wasn't alright.

He then thought of a great Idea. "Hey Kag, why don't we have Sesshoumaru buy us some air-plain tickets and have us three all go to Lanai for the weekend? We could go see the gardens there, and tour the pineapple groves... Just have some good ol' R&R. How does that sound?"

Kagome giggled slightly. His tone really did sound exited.

"That sounds like a great Idea." She told him, and then pulled herself from his grasp. He looked a little disappointed that she was leaving him, but let her go anyway.

She tried again to smile, "I'm going to take a shower, ok?"

He nodded, and looked into her eyes for a moment before she walked off. Absentmindedly, he grabbed a magazine on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. He read the cover of it and raised an eyebrow. It was a 'Cosmo-Girl.' Obviously Kagome had been leaving her things around the house again.

"'Mary-Kate goes to facility for eating disorder.'" He read aloud. Then in mock criticism, and a bit of sarcasm,

"Oh my! Whatever will happen to out dumb bimbo of an Olsen twin?? What will poor Ashley do in the big-bad world all alone?!"

::---::

Kagome walked slowly into the kitchen, and heard Inuyasha talking to himself. Trying to smile she stood by the counter for a moment and stared at Sesshoumaru's quality knife rack.

Sesshoumaru happened to be a food-freak, and when he found that Kagome was not a half-bad cook, he went out and bought some actual cooking supplies, and a few cook books. He was rewarded with a lot of good meals.

Kagome's gaze darkened as she remembered how completely rude she had been in front of him when her mother had came over and tried to force her to come back home. Kagome picked up a knife from the large collection and stared at her reflection on the smooth and sharp surface.

_":: YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!!::"_

She gently brought her pointer finger up and down the side up the knife, and felt a familiar sting as she jabbed herself. Blood trickled out of her finger in crimson beads, and Kagome put her finger into her mouth, letting her saliva wash away the blood.

_":: You know very well what good people do behind closed door, mother!"_

_":: Why Grandpa?! Why did you leave me?!::"_

_":: You fucking dirty slut! I hope whoever gave you those scars gave you what you deserve!!::"_

_":: Change is not always a good thing, Kagome!::"_

_":: He gave me what I deserved...::"_

Taking the knife she slowly padded her way over to the bathroom. She closed the door and pressed the lock on it, feeling a strange relief after she heard it go 'click.' Like she finally had security. 'Security?' Her mind wondered silently, 'Security from what? Inuyasha? I guess he would be sickened by the prospect the some bitch actually gets a kick out of watching herself bleed, huh.' Her mind told her as she set the knife down and dropped the clothes she had been wearing onto the floor.

She turned on the shower and put her hand out; making sure it was nice and cold. Cold water always seemed to heighten her senses, so maybe when she cut in cold water she could feel it more...

'How could things have gotten this bad?' Kagome wondered as she dug the knife into her flesh. She felt the familiar sharp sting, but wasn't relieved. She slowly dug more and more indents upon her skin, and watched in a sickening delight as the blood pooled for a second, and then was washed away from the bitterly cold water.

Kagome suddenly felt sick. Her knee's collapsed and she dropped into the bottom of the tub. Staring at the cream colors of the tub itself, she thought about many things. Things, people, and places flashed, but her eyes didn't focus on any of them.

Grabbing the knife she cut herself again, and again. She closed her eyes.

Everything suddenly went completely dark, and she could no longer feel the freezing water, or the blood seeping from her many wounds... After sitting in darkness for what felt like an eternity, Kagome finally opened her eyes.

She felt warm, and enlightened. Almost as if someone had taken all of her many burdens away, and replaced them with a life of happy times and innocent bliss.

Kagome looked around and saw the beautiful wooden room that her Grandfather used to take her in to tell her stories. The room where the sun is reflecting off everything, giving it a warm and inviting glow of life.

Tears formed in her eyes as she saw him, alive and renewed, sitting right in front of her. His gray hair held a few black strands like they always did, and his old face was creased and wrinkled, but held a happy gaze as he stared at the child in his lap.

Kagome looked down, and in a moment of shock, realized the child was her. She had small butterfly clips holding back her already long hair, and a childish outfit on. A tear ran down her cheek, and she was suddenly aware that she was no longer naked.

She was wearing a white dress, with many light layers, that would ricochet of the slightest breath of air. A soft hue of pink was held around her waste, and it flowed to the floor.

"Once upon a time, There was an enchanting princess."

She heard her grandfather's voice say. Looking up in shock, she watched him smile and nuzzled the little her. He was telling his fairy tale... This was the last time she had ever seen him alive...

She was reliving two days before the life was taken only person in her family had mattered to her. Trying not to focus on that, she listened to his story, though already memorized in her mind.

"The princess was in love you see. In love with a dazzling prince who had defeated many dragons, And was highly respected. But there was a problem."

He said, making the little Kagome look up at him is dead-anticipation. "A problem!" She whispered, her little hands coming up before her mouth.

"This prince did not love the princess back. He, instead, had chosen the princess's sister for his own. This hurt the princess, but she had never given up on her love, And even on the wedding day of her beloved prince and her sister, She smiled for him.

And stayed by his side.

This prince had always been so kind to her you see, And though he did not return her feelings, He had promised to her, on his wedding day, that they could always be friends. But his words had stung our poor princess, And she had cried for a very long time. The prince and her sister wed, and they lived happily ever after, But the princess ended up very alone and sad. So, one day the princess went to the cliff where she and the prince had first met, And-"

Kagome felt more tears sting her eyes as she heard the ominous door slam. The little Kagome had looked over her Grandpa's shoulder, and had waved to the handsome figure standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!!" She screamed, getting off her Grandpa's lap and running, full speed, at her the figure of Saru Higurashi. Saru picked his daughter up and smiled. He twirled her around and around as her Grandpa laughed. He had always had such a wonderful laugh.

"Hey my little princess!! I love you!!" Her dad called...

Kagome closed her eyes. She felt cold again, and when she opened them, only darkness greeted her. She was again alone, and naked, bleeding in the confines of her past. The fairy tale her Grandpa told her played over and over in her head. Kagome cried out, and screamed. Closing her eyes again, Kagome tried to make the darkness go away.

"Now I understand why Grandpa never got around to telling me the ending to that story." She muttered to herself, and felt her fists clench.

"It's because the princess dies. She jumps of the cliff where she first met the prince, thus becoming the bloody fucking princess, her remains lying scattered on the rocks below. She dies alone, sad and in so much pain... that's also why my father called me his princess... because he knew I would die alone."

It was so cold...

And Kagome was dimly aware of Inuyasha's voice in the back-round, pounding on the bathroom door and screaming for her to let him in. Then the sound of breaking wood and Inuyasha crying out her name.

"He knew I would die alone."

::---::

Next Chapter: **Miscarriage**


	15. Miscarriage

My Bloody Princess 

_Chapter Fifteen_: **Miscarriage**

::---::

_"I see it around me, I see it in everything. I could be so much more than this. I said my goodbye's this is my sundown. I'm gonna be so much more than this. With one hand high, you'll show them your progress. You'll take your time, but no one cares. No one cares."_

**My Sundown** Jimmy Eat World

::---::

Inuyasha found Kagome, half alive pooled in red ice-cold water when he finally managed to break down the door. He had almost collapsed when he had seen her. He had screamed her name and felt his heart nearly shatter.

She had spent almost a whole week in the hospital, but Kagome already considered it history. You see, it was finally June. The weather in Hawaii was getting warmer and warmer, and the flood of tourists promised the end of school.

Normally, summer was the time Kagome hated most. She rarely had anything to do in the summer, so that meant she was at her old house more, doing chores her fucking whore of a mother blackmailed her into doing.

But now, Kagome was almost ecstatic.

Inuyasha had postponed that little beach trip they were talking about, and had decided to bring Sango a long during the 2nt week of summer.

They still had about two weeks of school left, but Inuyasha had noticed she was a little livelier. He had been terrified with her little cutting experience, but she had assured him that she had never meant it to be a suicide attempt. He noticed how her crystal green eyes now sparkled with life again, and her hair seemed that much bouncier.

They both woke up in his bed on a Wednesday, just like they always did, and slowly got ready. Neither of them were morning people, so they spend it lulled in a wonderful silence that each of them had come to appreciate greatly. Kagome took her shower well Inuyasha brushed his hair, and just before they left, they sat on the counter and enjoyed cappuccino's together.

"Aren't you exited?" Kagome squealed as they chatted.

"For summer?" He asked, a bit more dully than her, well staring down at the warm glass in his hands before taking a small sip.

"Yep! Hey, you know what!?" Kagome suddenly said, jumping off the counter, setting down her drink, and walking over to the calendar. She lifted its pages a bit, then turned back around and gave him a breath-taking smile. He felt his lips curl up into a warm smile of his own. 'Why is it whenever she smiles like that, I feel myself smiling as well?' His mind wondered.

"What?" He then asked, this time his eyes completely on her.

"It's been almost 6 months, today!" She exclaimed throwing her arms into the air and doing a little dance in circles. He laughed a bit, and wondered what she meant.

"6 months since what?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to him slowly before wrapping her arms around his torso. He returned the hug, but was still had no clue what she was talking about.

"6 months since I moved in with you. 6 months since I was abused and raped... and 6 months of being drug free. Half a year." She muttered her tone full of pride. Inuyasha's eyes got very soft and he squeezed her shoulders.

"I'm very proud of you."

Kagome then let go, and looked directly into his eyes. His amber eyes that always brought her so much comfort... She felt his breath on her face and realized her nose was inches from his own.

She gently leaned inward; about to kiss him, but the phone rang. (Damn!)

She pulled back, gave him another smile, before twirling around gracefully and picking up the phone. Inuyasha glared at the damn phone, but jumped off the counter as well and walked over to the hallway by the front door. He put his backpack on a small stand, and opened it.

Kagome watched him for a little while. Giggling slightly as she said, "Hello?"

Inuyasha looked through his homework, sighing again. After he made sure it was all there, he turned around and started, "Kagome, hurry-" but he cut off his own voice. Kagome's face had changed rapidly. It was now white a sheet, and he noticed her lower lip was trembling. Tears formed it the crooks of her eyes, and her sparkling green eyes where wide.

He felt his own face go pale and vainly heard the sound of his backpack dropping after she muttered;

"Sango... Miscarriage?"

::---::

Next Chapter: **Collapse**


	16. Collapse

My Bloody Princess 

_Chapter Sixteen_: **Collapse**

::---::

_"When I look into your eyes, I see a lot of hate. Pushing me away- your haunted by a past, a past that brings you down. So you throw it all away... again._

_Just try to find a place deep within your soul, and don't deny the child living deep inside. Open your eyes and find, this life's better than you know. It's in your hands now, just open up your eyes._

_Deep inside of your mind, your forced to believe, that nothings gonna change. So I take you by the hand, and I lead you to a place, a place of happiness. Like this._

_Don't throw it away."_

**Open Your Eyes** 12 Stones

::---::

Kagome sat down in the stiff hospital chair with a distinct 'plunk' noise. She put her hands over her eyes and let out a stifled sob, but not one of tears, one of pure sorrow.

Sitting next to her was Inuyasha, and standing in the corner was a stiff- looking Sesshoumaru. He had driven them to the hospital right after the phone call from Sango's mother.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and she leaned into him, latching her arms around his warm body, and putting her face by his heart. She inhaled and was calmed by the smooth fragrance he gave off. His musky smell mixed with his cologne that was purely Inuyasha.

Sango's mother had told the story just a few minutes after they arrived.

Sango was finally telling them about being pregnant, and how Miroku had abandoned her. Her parents had been very angry with her, and disappointed with her actions. They were even considering kicking her out of the house as punishment.

Kagome closed her eyes and held back the tears. She had been crying way too much lately, and she really couldn't handle doing it again. She remembered what Sango's mother had said...

_"She was telling us about all of this, and suddenly she cried out in pain, as if someone had kicked her in the stomach! We heard a splash, and looked down to see her water had broken. Sango had looked at me... Her eyes where so terrified. 'The baby is coming!' She told me... 'But it's to early' I had cried, and then she had cried out in pain again. She clutched her stomach, and screamed all of the drive to the hospital."  
_  
Inuyasha tightened his grip on her shoulders. "That son-of-a-bitch Miroku isn't even around." He stated. "Not even to watch as his own baby dies." Kagome nodded, and felt anger directed towards that ass, Miroku, but her worry for her dearest friend out-weighted it all.

"Why do you think things happen to certain people? Why do people who don't deserve happiness get mounds of it, well others suffer silently, choking in their tears?" Kagome asked, pulling away from his chest and looking into his eyes.

"Why do we have to be alone all of out lives, then meet a few people who actually care, and get them ripped out forever? Is that fair? If there was a fucking merciful god and all of that shit, why did he make his planet so painful? Why did he have murders and people who rape others for the fun of it?

"Why did he even allow people like Hichi to be born? A fucking prick like him? For him to still be living freely on the streets, hurting people? And why do wonderful people like Sango have to have a miscarriage? Have to have her child taken from her?" Kagome's voice cracked, and for the first time all day tears rose into her eyes.

Inuyasha felt his whole body rack with worry for this girl. "Kagome..." He started, lifting his hand up and touching her face gently. "It's because life isn't fair."

Kagome nodded. "We each have our destiny. I guess fate decided to give Sango this pain, in retribution for doing drugs well pregnant with a child. I guess it just decided one day to kill my mother, or rip your beloved Grandfather from you life... Kagome, though all of these horrible things have happened, isn't it enough that you still have friends? You still have Sango, Henya, and I around to be there for you?" He asked, giving her a small smile.

"I guess fate also played a trick on me." He told her. Kagome into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, feeling her heart flutter at the tone of his voice when he had told her that.

"He made me fall in lo-"

"Excuse me." A man stated, over by Sango's parents. Inuyasha stopped what he was saying and looked over as well. The man was obviously a doctor. He had white hair, and square glasses. His nametag was pinned on his right breast, and a black pen was sticking out of the pocket. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and they both stood up, walking over.

Sango's mother looked to be in a panic. "What's the diagnosis, Doctor?! Is the baby dead? Is my baby going to be all right?" Kagome watched as she started sobbing.

She then heard the doctor sigh and looked over. Though he was crisp and professional looking, she now saw looked very tired.

"I'm very sorry." He told them.

"Miss Sango Hatsuaki did not make it. She has lost too much blood from having it removed. Her baby and herself died justfive or sominutes ago."

Kagome stared at him for a very long time. She felt her whole body shaking, and faintly heard Sango's mom screaming in her husband's arms. The whole world had stopped, and in the process, Kagome's heart had been shattered into so many shards of blood-stained glass. She felt herself step back and put her hand over her mouth.

Kagome then crumbled to pieces on the floor. Sesshoumaru ran over and tried to steady her, and Inuyasha was already holding her. Kagome then let out the loudest cry she had ever emitted. Her best friend was dead. Her best friend was DEAD.

Sobbing loudly and now very freely, she screamed and she screamed.

"You never get a break, do you?" Inuyasha whispered, though he was not even heard over the sound of the woman he loved breaking into pieces before his eyes.

XXX

Next Chapter: **Forever** (Epilogue)


	17. Forever

My Bloody Princess

_Chapter Seventeen_: **Forever**

:---:

_"And I will never see the sky the same way, and I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday, and I will never cease to fly if held down, and I will always reach to high cause I've seen, Cause I've seen Twilight."_

**Twilight** Vanessa Carlton

:---:

**Kagome's POV**

Even after hours later, I still cried. I cried for Sango, I cried for her child, I cried for my Grandpa and Daddy, and I even cried for myself. I had never felt so alone in my entire life...

But, Inuyasha was always there, comforting me and helping me. Saving me when I thought no one could. He would never get tired of holding me in my sleep, and never tell me he was bored of our endless talks. You know, those ones that ended up lasting till the wee hours of the morning... His golden eyes would always be there to look upon me.

My mother came to her funeral 2 weeks later.

She was wearing a black dress, and trying to be a respectable person. I could tell she had tried so hard to impress me, with the crisp and barely evident make up and professionally done hair. It worked, to some extent. She did walk up to me and tell me that she had dropped Hichi like a rock when he admitted to doing those horrible things. That had made me smile a little in spite of the melancholy mood. Katana told me that I could come back to her house anytime I wanted.

I remember I had looked over and saw Inuyasha, talking quietly with Sesshoumaru. He had moved some hair out of his eyes in a casual manner, but my heart had melted. I had looked back into my mothers eyes for a moment, before I told her no and thanked her for coming. She had only nodded sadly and walked away, saying "I'm sorry."

She moved away the next morning, out of that miserable house in which so many horrid things happened and up to the states, California or Nevada, or so I was told.

I have never seen her since.

Miroku had come to the funeral too, but only for a little while. He had said a prayer for Sango, looked at her face for a good moment, and walked away without another word. Just like that.

Now about 6 years after I first met Inuyasha, we are living in an apartment back on Big Hawaii. Nothing really tied us down to Oahu, though I do miss the short walk I had to take to go to the North Shore and get some good waves or watch the cute surfer boys.

Sesshoumaru had ended up marrying his girlfriend of so many years, Rin, and they are now expecting their first baby. Rin told me that she doesn't want to know the sex of the child until she's birthed it, but she truly hopes it's a boy. She also told me if it was, she would name her child Sota, after my lost little brother. I had hugged her very tightly, and thanked her. They moved away in the next couple of months, going to Florida because Sesshoumaru had a good job offer. Inuyasha still calls his brother about once a week, and Rin and I always have our little chats as well. 

Inuyasha and I, on the other hand, have passed out of those dark times I once knew. I am now 21, to his 22, and we are settling down. He is working 3 jobs to try and help me pay my way through collage, and I'm trying to work part-time at a graphic art studio. It design's images and back-rounds for top magazines, things like that. I really want to work full time though, and become a manager of my own graphic art business.

He told me that after I get my dream job, he's going to try and get his. He wants to be a pediatrician. He had blushed so much when he told me that, but I had only told him to, "Do what your heart tells you."

He had told me he loved me about a week later, you know.

We had just been sitting there, watching the sunset on the portch, and he had told me. I was so happy that I actually kissed him for the first time. We ended up making love that night for the first time as well. Just like that. It still makes me giddy to think about it. 

Inuyasha had even come with me to my court trial against Hichi. I had sued the bastard for every penny he was worth. He had lost of course, but only after Sesshoumaru called in some 'connections' that helped get the evidence to win the case.

Hichi is now in jail for 5 counts child molestation, 2 counts rape, 7 counts child abuse, and over 17 counts of illegal drug smuggling and abuse. He was sentenced 47 years by the court, 45 if he has good behavior. 

That fucking prick got what he deserved.

Now I am sitting in the kitchen, listing to the rain outside, mixed with dim sounds of Inuyasha fighting with Henya over the phone. Henya ended up becoming quite the surfer. After giving up drugs and dealing, she went pro, and damn, you **can't** pick up a issue of Transworld Surfing without her somewhere in it.

Anyway...

**Normal POV**

Kagome brought her pen to her lip and though for a moment. She was currently writing in the a brown leather book her old friend Matt got her for her birthday one year. It had different things that happened to her in her life.

Kagome felt that the moment she wrote all of those bad things down, they didn't matter anymore. They all went away and left only the good. "Hey Kag, C'mere!" She heard her boyfriend's voice call. 

Rolling her eyes, she got up reluctantly and walked into the living room. Inuyasha was off the phone and sitting on the couch. She looked at him with an expression that said, 'what do you want, loser?'

He smirked his arrogant smirk and stood up. "Lets go watch the sunset." He told her. Kagome looked at him and her cocky expression melted into one of pure love. 

"It's raining you dope." She told him, pointing out the window.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So? Like that's stopped us before!"

She smiled at him again and grabbed his hand and they walked out of the apartment onto the small deck that had been build in. One of the reason's they had rented the place was because of the wonderful view.

It was now dimmed down with the grey sky's and thick rain that was falling. A wonderful moist smell could be intoxicated by anyone, and Kagome always felt so much more alive when it rained. 

Inuyasha plopped into one of the two pink lawn chairs that had stuck out there. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her on his lap. She complied, very willingly, but pretended to be grumbling about it.

For about 10 minutes, they just cuddled happily, enjoying the rain and feeling it was over them.

"Kagome?" He asked, sounding a little unsure. 

"Hn?" She replied, looking back into his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. She smiled slighty.

"What do you mean?" 

"Thank you for saying yes..." He said a little more cockily. Kagome looked completely baffled.

"Yes to what?" She asked. Inuyasha fumbled around in his coat pocket for a second before taking out a small gold ring with one beautiful ruby on it. It sparkled from the raindrops falling on to it. "For saying yes to becoming my wife silly." 

Kagome stared at the ring for a long time, mouth gaped a bit. She then pulled her hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He broke back a little and put the ring on her respective finger. Kagome stared at it for a little while longer.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, again a little unsure of himself.

Kagome looked at him, and felt her heart melt. "Yes!" Kagome yelled, leaning in for another kiss, and letting the rain, and tears wash over her.

_: "Grandpa!" the small girl with two butterfly clips cried._

_The old man turned around and picked her up, twirling her. She giggled and let her arms fly free and hair get tangled in the wind. The old man gave his granddaughter a kiss on the cheek before whispering,_

_"I love you my little Princess..." :_

:---:

**END**

:---:


End file.
